El corazón de un shinobi
by 0-kimiko-sand-0
Summary: Un viaje podría cambiar la vida de dos personas, lo que no se sabe es hasta que punto ¿Amor?¿Drama?¿Dolor? seguro.Adentrense en el fic, preparense y para reír nota: todo mejora a partir del cáp. 9 también es cómico
1. la llegada

**)(0º0-EL CORAZON DE UN SHINOBI-0º0)(**

**- hola!!!**

**Bueno pues este es mi primer gaasaku así que no sean muy exigentes con la escritura por favor -.-º :-D y espero sea de su agrado**

Todo empieza una fresca mañana en konoaha, en la oficina de tsunade…

Sakura: ya termine el trabajo en el hospital…¿me puedo ir?

Tsunade: como gustes, pero te quiero mañana a primera hora, te voy a dar una importante misión

Sakura: hai

Inner sakura: Cha!! Nunca se cansa de pedir cosas ò.ó

Sakura iba camino al ichikaru para cenar (adivinen a quien se encontró v.v)

Naruto: sakura-chan!! Hola!

Sakura: naruto pudieras si quiera pasarte la comida antes e hablar!!!

Naruto: hay que delicadita -.-

Sakura: lo siento, es que tsunade exige demasiado y eso me pone los nervios de punta

Naruto: see, como digas…por cierto ¿me prestas dinero?

Sakura: aja ¿para que?

Naruto: es que ya me quede sin dinero y apenas me he comido una docena y media de platos con ramen

Sakura¿docena y media 0-0?

Naruto: aja

Sakura: hey! Señor, tráiganos dos platos de ramen

5 min. Despues

Sakura: bueno, ya me voy

Naruto¿Por qué tan pronto? De seguro es por que no me quieres invitar otro plato de ramen ¿verdad?

Sakura: -.- no tonto, no es eso es que tengo que estar con tsunade muy temprano mañana

Naruto: bueno, adiós

En la casa de sakura

_º __para que me querrá ver tan temprano, bueno no importa me guste o no me guste tengo que ir y hacer lo que ella pida º_

despues de ducharse y pensar un rato, la pelirrosa se quedo profundamente dormida

en la mañana

(suena el despertador)

15 minutos después la kunoichi abre sus ojos y observa la hora en el despertador

Sakura: ahh!! Por kami!!! Es tardísimo 0-0

Se comenzó a arreglar lo mas rápido que pudo y salio corriendo

Sakura: u.u tengo que considerarme muerta…tsunade me va a matar Ç.Ç

En la oficina de la 5ª hokage

Sakura: bb..buenos días (hace una sonrisa fingida)

Tsunade: ò.ó ¿Qué no te dije que llegaras temprano hoy?

Sakura: lo siento es que me quede dormida

Tsunade: (se lleva una mano al mentón)-bueno Luego me encargare de tu castigo…mientras tanto te explicare la misión

Sakura: no me digas que voy a tener que pasear al perro de la señora de la otra esquina de nuevo /.\

Tsunade: no te lo tomes a juego, esta es una misión tipo A

Sakura: 0-0 ¿nani? Esas solo las haces tu

Tsunade: y los jounin también

Sakura: y en que consiste o que?

Tsunade: a eso voy, lo que tienes que hacer es llevar al kazekage hasta la aldea de la nieve…

Sakura: un momento eso no le corresponde a konoaha v.v no?

Tsunade: normalmente no es nuestro asunto, pero ahora yukigakure es un territorio muy peligroso, hay excesivos ninjas que solo buscan objetos de valor y uno de ellos es el kazekage y debido a eso nadie en suna se quiso arriesgar a escoltar a el kazekage a yukigakure

Sakura: y aun no veo la razón por la que yo tenga que ir u.û

Tsunade: es que le debo un favor desde hace muxo

Flash back

Se ven todos los Kages jugando poker.

Kazekage: u.u gane, de nuevo

Mizukage: naa, ya no juego, me han dejado en bancarrota Ç.Ç

Tsunade: ò.ó maldición, me quede sin dinero

Kazekage: no importa, pero me debes un gran favor

Tsunade: v-v ya que _º ¬¬ seguro hace trampa º_

Fin de flash back

Sakura: y ¿Por qué no vas tu?

Tsunade¿estas cuestionando lo que digo?

Sakura: bien ¿a que hora me voy?

Tsunade: ahora mismo

Sakura: 0-0 ahora?

Tsunade: si, y por favor no le digas a nadie de tu misión

Sakura: aja

La pelirrosa se dirigió a la puerta para realizar su fastidiosa mision

Tsunade: ah…y sakura

Sakura¿?

Tsunade: cuídate muxo

Sakura: hai (n.n)

Al dejar konoaha sakura volteo hacia atrás y suspiro un instante, para luego marcharse con dirección a suna

(mente de sakura)

Bien, que bueno que dormí 15 minutos extra, no va a ser muy placentero ir caminando de konoaha a suna y de suna a yukigakure (suspira) -.- este va a ser un largo viaje…espera Ç.Ç no desayune, a! sakura si que eres una genio…

30 min. Más tarde

Bien es oficial. -.- ya me canse de hablar con migo misma, y vaya que debo acostumbrarme por que hasta donde se el kazekage no habla muxo v.v

Al llegar a suna

Sakura: _º bien y ahora que…mmm se supone que tengo que buscar la oficina del kazekage º_

Frente a la oficina del kage

Sakura: temari!!

Temari: hola sakura

Sakura¿Dónde esta el kazekage?

Temari: en su oficina

Sakura¿me podrías llevar?

Temari: ay de acuerdo _º pero que molesta es esta niña º_

Temari la guió por toda la estructura hasta llegar a un pasillo un tanto mas estrecho que los otros.

Temari: ves esa habitación de allí,pues esa es

Sakura: - gracias

Temari: como digas

Sakura toca la puerta

Voz: adelante

Sakura abre la puerta lentamente y pasa a la habitación

Gaara¿Qué se te ofrece?

Sakura: _º o por kami es mi imaginación o gaara se puso mas lindo desde la ultima vez que lo vi º_

Gaara: y bien¿Qué se te ofrece?

Sakura: a, yo lo voy a escoltar a yukigakure -

Gaara¿Por qué no vino la hokage? Bueno no importa…espera afuera, partimos ahora

Sakura: hai v.v

Sakura se fue como se lo habían ordenado y minutos después entro kankuro a la habitación

Kankuro: 0-0 ¿ella te va a escoltar?

Gaara: si

Kankuro: sabes, eres afortunado, tengo que admitir que ella no esta nada mal ¿o si?

Gaara: -Hn

Kankuro¿es que siempre tienes que hablar tanto?

Gaara: Hn

Kankuro: de veras que contigo no se puede ò.ó (se va de la habitación)

Gaara: Hn

Temari: gaara!!

Gaara: ¬¬

Temari¿estas listo? Te tienes que ir ya

Gaara: Hn

Después de eso gaara se dirigió a donde se encontraba sakura para por fin irse.

Gaara: vamonos haruno

Sakura: hai? _º odio que me llamen por mi apellido, es que me hace sentir tan vieja º_

Temari: cuídense

Gaara: Hn

Después de 20 min. De camino y un silencio sofocador

Sakura: no es por ser metiche o algo por el estilo, pero ¿Por qué tiene que ir a kiri kazekage?

Kazekage: pues veras haruno, es un importante reunión del consejo y tratare de hacer que la aldea de la nieve sea nuestra aliada.

Sakura: ah ya veo…oiga ¿le puedo pedir un favor?

Gaara voltea a ver a sakura de una forma un tanto curiosa

Sakura: me podría decir sakura solamente, no haruno, es que me hace sentir vieja

Gaara: de acuerdo, pero tampoco me digas kazekage, detesto esas formalidades ridículas e innecesarias.

Sakura: - hai

Gaara: y solo para que te quede claro, yo puedo cuídame solo, eso de traer escolta solo es otra formalidad

Sakura: de acuerdo

5 min. Después

Sakura: sabes se hace tarde, mejor descansemos, mañana seguimos

Gaara: no, es muy peligroso por aquí mejor solo descansemos unos instantes y luego seguimos el recorrido

Sakura: -suspira- esta bien

Entonces ambos bajan a descansar unos minutos. gaara se sienta un rato junto aun arbol de tamaño colosal

Gaara: sabes, nunca te di las gracias específicamente a ti por haber ayudado a revivirme y pues…gracias

Inner sakura: si soy la mejor!!!

Sakura camina hacia gaara y se sienta a menos de 5 centímetros de gaara

Sakura: pues de nada (por instinto abraza a gaara)

Gaara: _º esta demasiado cerca º-_(se sonroja, y para que ella no lo notase le devuelve el abrazo)

Sakura: 0-0 _º gaara devolviendo el abrazo a alguien, y yo que esperaba que me empujara a 20 metros de el, pero aun así no deja de parecerme lindo n.n… º_

Una vez que el rostro de gaara recobro su color normal soltó a sakura

Sakura: ehh…

Gaara: bbb.basta de descanso, sigamos

Sakura: aja

Gaara: _º ¿Por qué me esta pasando esto? Yo nunca había sonrojado con nadie, y ahora que lo pienso jamás suelo hablar tanto, mejor me saco esto de la mente º_

Gaara: espero que te hallas enterado que en la aldea de la nieve y sus alrededores esta nevando casi siempre últimamente

Sakura¿enserio? ¬¬

Gaara: sip, y espero que hayas traído con que taparte o de lo contrario, no sobrevivirás la noche

Sakura: no traje ¡¡ _º Ç.Ç es cierto no traje por que tsunade me dijo que me fuera enseguida º_

Gaara: que mal-_º ó.ò º_

Así pasaron las horas, hasta que llegaron a las afueras de su destino final, donde estaba nevando exageradamente, pero al estar ahí no se percibía una sensación del todo tranquila, de repente una lluvia de kunais salio de un arbusto

Sakura¡nos atacan!

En cuestión de segundos gaara toma de la cintura a sakura

Gaara¡¡¡¡defensa absoluta!!!

Sakura: 0-0 _º vaya defensa que resulte ser, en vez de que yo cuidara de el parece que es mi niñero, y esta demasiado cerca de mi º_

Una vez pasado el ataque gaara baja el escudo de arena

Gaara: ya estamos a salvo por suerte solo era una trampa para lo conejos de montaña

Sakura: que bueno -.- …pero ya me puedes soltar

Gaara: lo siento (se pone mas rojo que un tomate) _º que vergüenza :-( º_

Sakura: espera¿tú¿sonrojado?

Al decir eso solo logra que el pelirrojo se ponga aun mas rojo de lo que ya estaba el pobre

Gaara: es que…yo…(se pone nervioso)_  
_

**Bueno pues espero les haya gustado, y si de verdad es malo díganmelo por favor, es que es mi primer fic y pues aparte lo hice en solo 3 horas (º-º) ¿se imaginan a gaara nervioso? XD ****…..n0n dejen reviews**


	2. ¿esa es sakura?

**0º0º0ºEl CoRaZóN De Un ShInObI 0º0º0º0º0**

**Cap.2**

**Bueno, pues supongo, no mas bien espero poder actualizar cada semana, y digo supongo, por que como vienen las vacaciones pues quien sabe - si sea igual de fácil n.n. pues este capi se lo dedico a mi a miga diaru…ojala y les guste, pero antes, las respuestas a sus reviews:**

**AmareAndrea: **_tenes razón, lo mismo platicaba con una amiga el otro día, los fics estan abandonados, aparte de que son muy, pero muy pocos, no llegamos ni a 20 Ç.Ç…por eso hay que animar a mas gente a que escriba ¿no crees?._

**Lissie: **_- pues gracias, q weno que te guste el gaasaku, es que se ven tan lindos juntos n0n a,y gracias por la imagen (n.n)._

**xXxkittygothikxXx**_bueno pues aca esta la continuación, y espero que la leas -_

**rossmery: **_thanks, tenia tiempo que queria un gaasaku pero no se me ocurria nada X.X aparte de que no sabia como me fuese a ir _

**nami-haruno: **_sip, es gaasaku n0n, me pregunto ¿Cómo se veria gaara nervioso por alguna chica? Mmm…- hay cosas las cuales es mejor no saber v.v_

**gaara.fan.neko-chan: **_sii!! __Como en el kawai no jutsu X3 es que esa imagen me encanta :-B_

**diaru: **_hola amiga, - gaara nerviosos siii!!! Wii!! Que lindo X3 a por cierto grax por tu review, espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y que tu continues PRONTO con las tuyas XD , chaito nos vemos en el msn XD._

**Irina-san: **_sii la situación ah cambiado y eso no es nada, veras lo q sigue (digo si lo lees)…jeje¿ gaara frio? noOoO… -.- mas bien helado XD y grax espero que nos leamos pronto -._

**Sakura chibi: **_gracias!, no sabes cuanto me sirven los cumplidos como esos n0n grax de veras!! (¬¬ demasiado al estilo naruto)_

**Tammychan: **

* * *

**Cap.2**

Sakura: y bien?

Gaara: perdón, solo fue una equivocación

Sakura: see, como digas

Gaara: ya empieza a anochecer, será mejor que busquemos un refugio

Sakura: pense que querias llagar hoy, además, solo son la 7:00 pm

Gaara: haz lo que te ordeno (dijo con una voz fría y a la vez predominante)

Entonces al escuchar el tono de la respuesta del pelirrojo, la kunoichi se alejo varios metros de el.

Gaara: ò.ó no huyas de mi!!! Noooo!!! No lo hagas!!!! (se agacha y agarra su cabeza) – no, no, no-

Sakura: gaara, tranquilo (se acerca al chico y se pone en cuclillas para estar a su altura)

Gaara: ahhg!!! (se agarra la cabeza con mas fuerza)

Al ver el estado de desquicio del joven, sakura se asusto al principio, pero luego recordo aquello por lo que el corazón del shinobi de la arena estaba herido…

Unos instantes despues, penso mejor la situación y se tranquilizo lo mas que pudo.

Sakura: gaara…

Al decir eso la pelirrosa lo abrazo fuertemente y ya que se tranquilizo un poco acomodo la cabeza del chico en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba.

Sakura: gaara…tranquilo….no voy escapar de ti, te lo prometo

Poco a poco fue cambiando la expresión del shinobi

Gaara: ss…sakura, gracias

Sakura: ya estas mejor?

Gaara: si, gracias

Al separarse, los dos se miran unos instantes y se acercan lentamente, al punto de poder sentir la respiración del otro en sus rostros…

Gaara: no

En ese momento gaara se levanta rápido, dejando confusa a sakura

Gaara: lo siento pero no puedo, es muy pronto y …

Sakura: tienes razón, perdona, yo no quise

Gaara: olvidalo, mejor busquemos donde dormir ¿si?

Sakura: aja

Pasaron los minutos, uno tras otro y ninguno de los 2 se dirigían la palabra (bueno es que no podían hablarse por que estaban buscando donde quedarse n0n)

Gaara: sakura

Sakura: si?

Gaara: encontre un lugar y

Sakura: cuidado!!!! Nooooooo!!!!

Pero para cuando sakura grito ya era demasiado tarde, la razón por la cual el joven fue interrumipido, fueron un par de ninjas, quienes le causaron una fuerte herid en su hombro derecho.

Sakura: gaara!!!

n.d (ninja desconocido): tu y el kazekage van a morir

n.d 2º: siii, veamos ¿con quien comenzamos?

Sakura: ehh

n.d: jajaja niña miedosa

n.d: como iba diciendo ¿con quien comenzamos?

Sakura: yo creo que con nadie ò.ó-jutsu multi clones de sombra-

n.d: niña tonta ¿crees que puedes siquiera inentar algo contra nosotros con ese patetico truco barato? u.û

sakura: nadie me llama tonta ò.ó

los clones se dirigen hacia el ninja desconocido para atacarlo frontalmente y este saca unas cuantas agujas senbon y se pone en posición de pelea

sakura¿aun te parece un truco barato?

de pronto la verdadera sakura aparece detrás del n.d con un kunai en la mano

n.d: o no estoy acorralado (y es que los clones lo sostenian mientras la verdadera sakura estaba detrás suyo)

sakura: vas a morir

n.d: pero que demon…

y eso fue lo ultimo que dijo el pobre ninja, pues sakura le corto la yugular sin piedad alguna. Luego de eso sakura dejo caer el cadáver al suelo y miro de reojo al otro shinobi desconocido

n.d 2º: yo..yo…ya me iba (sale corriendo y ya que estaba un poco lejos grito) – ahhh!!!!! Mami!!!!!!

Cuando ese tio se fue sakura se echo a reír por la º escenita º que había hecho aquel tonto, pero paro en seco al ver al otro lado donde estaba el kazekage ensangrentado

Sakura: gaara (se acerca al chico) -¿estas bien?

Gaara: (tose) –em, si eso creo…vi lo que le hiciste… ¿Por qué?

Sakura: ahora no es momento de hablar, tengo que parar el sangrado del hombro y rápido

Gaara: esta bien, pero aya hay una cueva, vamos aya, es que aca hace muxo frio y esta comenzando a nevar de nuevo.

Sakura: muy bien

Los 2 se dirigieron a la pequeña cueva donde sakura curaría al kage

Sakura: quítate la camisa

Gaara: 0-0 ¿tan desesperada estas? XD

Sakura: jaja ¬¬ no es momento de bromas, es enserio, si te tardas puedes morir aquí

Gaara: esta bien, solo hay un problemita

Sakura¿Cuál?

Gaara: mi bata de kage y mis calzoncillos, son lo único que traigo puesto u.u

Sakura¿quieres morir?

Entonces gaara hizo un gesto de ya que ¬¬, y después se quito su bata, para mostrar su cuerpo bien formado aparte de sexy.

Inner sakura: cha!!! Este tipo esta rico por donde quiera que le vean n0n

Sakura lo observo un rato, y por su expresión se notaba que se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos, cosa que gaara no paso por alto.

Gaara¿y no que había muxa prisa?

Sakura: ó.ó pues es que el kazekage en ropa interior no se ve todos os días jajajaja

Gaara: si, si ,si ¬¬ apúrate¿quieres?

Sakura: uyy…lo siento majestad

En ese momento sakura comenzó a curar a gaara poniendo sus manos sobre la herida, al terminar aprovecho un momento para poner sus manos sobre el bien marcado abdomen de gaara.

Sakura: listo -

Gaara: _º me esta tocando!! 3 º _-bueno pues, gracias

Sakura: no hay de que, toma tu bata

Despues de que el kazekage se vistiera, comenzaron a charlar nuevamente.

Gaara¿Por qué fuiste tan cruel con aquellos ninjas?

Sakura: 1º le prometí a tsunade que te protegería, bajo cualquier situación, y eso voy a hacer, te guste o no. 2º mira como te dejaron, estas re mal. 3º jamás permitiría que alguien tan lindo como tú, muriera a manos de esos ineptos.

Gaara¿crees que soy lindo? Ö.Ô

Sakura: ehh…pues, si

Gaara: (baja un poco la cabeza) –yo…creo que tu tambien eres muy, bonita- (dijo el chico bajando la voz en las ultimas palabras)

Sakura: -pues gracias kazekage o.- (pasa coquetamente su dedo índice por el pecho del kazekage)

Gaara: _º esta niña me hace sentir escalofríos por todo l cuerpo¿Por qué¿será esto?…no, no lo creo º _-bien creo que iré por un poco de leña para hacer una fogata y sobrevivir al frió

Sakura: no señor, de eso me encargo yo, tu estas herido ¿recuerdas?

Gaara: v.v no me gusta sentirme inútil ¿sabes? (dice esto ultimo en un tono de burla)

Pero, para cuando gaara abrió los ojos, la kunoichi ya se había marchado.

Gaara: ¬¬

-------------------------------------------

Con sakura

La pelirrosa se encontraba recogiendo madera y divagando entre sus pensamientos.

Sakura: _º sasuke, como olvidar lo que me hiciste, y lo muxo que te quiero…pero sin embargo hay algo no, mas bien alguien que me hace olvidarte, cuando estoy a su lado, aunque sea por un instante…gaara, pero ¿Por qué el?¿por que el kazekage? º_ - (al recordar todo esto, algunas lagrimas resbalan por las mejillas de la chica)-

Sakura: debo de regresar -.- tengo que tratar de calmarme un poco

Al regresar a la cueva el kazekage estaba, sentado sobre una de las rocas jugando con la arena (XD estaba haciendo un castillo de arena)

Sakura: o.0 ¿Qué haces?

Gaara: ehh…nada (se pone rojo de vergüenza y vuelva a meter la arena en la calabaza)

Sakura: eres raro v.v

Gaara¿Cómo?¿que soy raro? Ja, tu no sabes de rarezas (se acerca a la chica hasta quedar a solo un paso de ella)-hey, un momento-

Sakura¿Qué?

Gaara: estabas llorando¿porque?

Sakura: yo no estuve llorando ¿Por qué decís eso?

Gaara: es que…tienes las lágrimas marcadas en tus mejillas (al decir eso toca el rostro de la pelirrosa)-¿Por qué llorabas?-

Sakura: (solo baja la cabeza tristemente) -no es nada

Gaara: _º ahg, seguramente es por ese $&… de uchiha, no soporto que llore por ese inútil que no vale ni la pena º _-bueno, no importa (se aleja de la chica)

Sakura: bien, ya es media noche, hay que descansar, mañana nos espera un largo día (dice un poco desanimada)

Gaara: vale, pero primero hay que hacer una fogata o nos congelaremos.

Sakura: cierto

Diciendo esto los dos juntaron la leña y sakura saco un par de cerillos que traia en su porta kunais para luego encenderlos. Ya que estaba lista, ambos se sentaron, uno junto al otro.

Sakura: sabes, de pronto ya no tengo sueño -

Gaara: ni yo¿quieres conversar un rato?

Sakura: pues claro.

Gaara¿es cierto?

Sakura¿de que? O ¿Qué?

Gaara: que te gusta sasuke uchiha

Sakura: (baja la cabeza) -NO ni siquiera desearía conocerlo

Gaara: - q weno

Sakura¿nani?

Gaara: oye, sabes, nunca había hablado tanto con una persona

Sakura¿enserio?

Gaara: si, de hecho hay días en los que no digo ni una sola palabra

Sakura: que extraño, yo no puedo estar ni 2 horas sin decir algo -

Gaara: por lo visto te sientes mejor n.n

Sakura: si, gracias a ti -

Gaara: (n.n) eres una persona muy dulce y bonita

Sakura: pues tu eres apuesto y hasta donde te conos co ahora eres una exelante persona

Y así siguieron hablando y riendo hasta que no pudieron mas con el sueño

Sakura: Ya es hora de dormirnos, de veras es tarde

Gaara: bien ¿trajiste con que taparte?

Sakura: o.o lo había olvidado por completo

Entonces gaara se sentó recargado en una pared

Gaara: siéntate en mis piernas (estaba nervioso pues sabia que se veía mal, pero si no sakura podría morir de hipotermia)

Sakura: o.ô esta bien (se sentó sobre gaara, pero al hacer eso se sonrojo un rato)

Entonces gaara abrazo a sakura para protegerla del intenso frió. Y al llega la madrugada, ambos se quedaron dormidos y sakura dejo caer su cabeza para recostarla al lado de la de gaara.

--------------------------------------------

n.n pues acá les dejo el capi. 2 espero que les haya gustado. Nose si todos estén de acuerdo con lo que paso al final pero es que a mi me pareció muy tierno - …dejen reviews - y díganme que les pareció -


	3. un paseo

**----el corazón de un shinobi-----**

**Hola!!! Gracias a todos por sus reviews, aca les pongo la respuesta todos ellos - (los demas estan abajo)**

**Tammychan: **tienes razon, no todo va a ser miel en este fic, por que si lo fuera -.- que aburrido ¿no?, espera al proximo Cáp., apareceran un par de personas que van a empeorar todo

**Susanitta: **bueno pues grax por los dos reviews que me has dejado, espero que sigas leyendo mi historia -

**Gaara-lover: **jeje, grax si, los voy a acercar pero no taanto, bueno, no en este capi

**Kiara: **uhh...nunca lo había pensado de esa manera , tienes razon la proxima vez pensare todo de todas las formas posible XD

**Sakura chibi:** si gaara sin bata 0w0 ..no tenes que tenerle envidia a sakura...bueno tal vez hasta yo le tanga algo de envidia jeje XD

**Roo-16: **pues, muxas grax espero que sigas leyendo mi fic o.-

**Bueno, aca les dejo el capi num.3**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Los primeros rayos de sol se asom

aban por la cueva e inerrumpieron el sueño de cierto chico pelirrojo.

Al abrir sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue a sakura, quien se encontraba profundamente dormida sobre su pecho.

Gaara: _º nunca creí que pudiera ser posible, alguien tan hermosa en todos los sentidos, en su fisico, en su forma de ser, es hermosa en todo eso y mas º _(diciendo eso el shinobi paso sus dedos sobre el cabello de sakura, despues de eso, paso delicadamente su mano sobre el rostro de la kunoichi)

Al sentir ese rose en su rostro, sakura despertó y observó el extraño comportamiento de gaara, quien o había quitado la mano de la mejilla de la chica.

Sakura: buenos días (sonrie de una manera muy linda)

Gaara: ahh…(se sonroja un poco al quitar la mano del rostro de la kunoichi) buenos días

Sakura¿listo para partir?

Gaara: ehh…si (la mira a los ojos)

Sakura¿Qué pasa?

Gaara: es que, eres una mujer muy hermosa (dice lo ultimo con una voz un tanto temblorosa)

Sakura: pues gracias -

Le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla y luego se levanta

Gaara: o-o _º beso mi mejilla º _(se lleva la mano a dicho lugar)

Sakura: pero no creo que eso sea cierto ó.ò

Gaara¿Por qué? (se levanta)

Sakura: es que dicen que hinata e ino son mas bonitas que yo

Gaara: 0.o ¿Qué?¿quien dice eso?

Sakura: pues…

Gaara¿Quién?

Los ojos de la kunoichi se llenaron de lagrimas, para luego resbalar por su rostro lentamente

Sakura: sa…sasuke…sasuke uchiha

Entonces comienza a llorar abiertamente y se deja caer sobre el suelo

Gaara: ó.ò ¿pero que te pasa?¿por que lloras?

En lugar de recibir una respuesta la pelirrosa lo abrazo y siguió llorando sobre el hombro del pelirrojo

Gaara: tranquila (la abraza y acaricia sus cabellos)

Sakura: ahh!! Es que,, yo me prometi jamás volver a llorar por el (dice con una voz entrecortada mientras llora)

Bastante rato despues, la chica deja de llorar y se queda abrazando a gaara

Gaara¿ahora si me cuentas que te pasa?

La pelirrosa levanta la mirada para cruzarla con la del kazekage.

Sakura: esta bien (dice con un tono triste)

Gaara: espera, que no el uchiha era el del examen chunin?, ese con el que pelee en la ultima parte del examen?

Sakura: si..(dice desanimada) mira, no paso gran cosa entre nosotros, bueno, al menos no para el

Gaara¿Cómo? o.ô

Sakura: si -.- yo…estuve profundamente enamorada de el, no tienes idea de cuanto lo quize

Gaara: -.- entonces…¿Cuál es el problema?

Sakura: el desde siempre me rechazo, y yo sufri mucho por el…el…solía ser una buena persona, pero luego todo cambio, el se hizo distante y solo buscaba venganza y Lugo nos desecho a todos para irse con orochimaru , cuando el se fue me senti morir, llore como nunca la había echo.

Gaara: -.- ¿y todavía…lo quieres?

Sakura: pues…no lo se

Gaara: ahh…_º ¿Qué me pasa?¿por que me duele el pecho? º_

Sakura: llamame loca, se que es poco tiempo el que nos conocemos mejor, pero, cuando estoy a tu lado, todo eso, se me olvida -

Gaara¿enserio? 0.0 _º uhg, siento una sensación extraña en mi pecho y no es dolor º _

Sakura: si -, pero ahora no es momento de charlar, recuerda que tenemos que ir a yukigature

Gaara: a, si

Así partieron a yukigature, en el camino nadie decía nada y llego de nuevo ese molesto silencio, pero al llegar gaara le dirigio la palabra.

Gaara: hemos llegado, acompañame a las oficinas donde se encuentra el kazekage

Sakura: ok n.n

Recorrieron la ciudad en busca de dichas oficinas, pidieron indicaciones y les informaron que estaban al fondo de la ciudad.

Sakura: ahh, no se pero yo ya me canse

Gaara: a decir verdad yo tambien

Sakura: sabes, escuche que aquí venden unas bebidas de fresa que estan de lo mejor. ¿quieres probar?

Gaara: o.o pues, si por que no n.n

Sakura: pues vamos n.n

Sakura toma de la mano al chico y se van juntos a la parte de la ciudad donde estaban las tiendas, aunque gaara no se sentía muy a gusto, pues nadie en el pueblo estaba acostumbrado a ver a un kage paseandose por la ciudad y mucho menos de la mano con una chica y por eso todos los veian de una forma extraña

Sakura: mira allá esta el lugar

Gaara: ya vi pero no me jales…

Al entrar al lugar tuvieron suerte pues se encontraba vacio

Sakura: hey señor traiganos 2 batidos de fresa!!!

Sr: enseguida

12 min. Despues

Sr: aquí tiene

Sakura: gracias…gaara toma el tuyo

Gaara: aja, mmm…tenias razón estan muy buenos

Sakura: o.- lo vez yo 100pre tengo razón jeje, será mejor que nos vallamos

Gaara: si

Despues de terminarse sus bebidas se fueron directo a las oficinas del kage y lo recibio la secretaria del despacho principal

Secretaria: enseguida le aviso al kage que usted ha venido a verlo

Gaara: sakura en lo que me reciben si quieres te puedes sentar

Sakura: si, estoy muy cansada

Cuando el kazekage entro a la oficina de el fondo para ser atendido la secretaria no dudo en ir a interrogar a sakura.

Secretaria. Y bien ¿eres la pareja del kazekage? Por que se ven muy bien juntos

Sakura: -.- no

Secretaria: hay disculpa no sabia que tanto te molestara

Un rato despues salio el kazekage de la oficina

Sakura¿nos vamos?

Gaara. Si, de vuelta casa

Entonces ambos partieron con destino a suna para dar por completada la mision

Gaara: entoces, supongo que ya no nos vamo a ver mas

Sakura: supongo que no

Gaara y sakura: ahh, -.-

De pronto gaara para de caminar y jala a sakura con el

Gaara: mira se que no nos conocemos muy bien pero, no quiero que te alejes de mi, te necesito

Sakura: gaara…yo tambien te necesito

Gaara: 0.0

Sakura: es que el poco tiempo que e estado con tigo, me di cuenta que eres una persona maravillosa, tierna y no quiero estar lejos de ti

Gaara: sakura ¿Cómo podemos estar juntos?

Sakura: pues has un viaje a konoaha, pero primero vamos a suna

Gaara: bien

Al llegar a suna, temari se encontraba esperandolos

Temari: menos mal que llegaron, los estaba esperando

Gaara¿Por qué?

Temari: vas a tener que acompañar a sakura de vuelta konoaha, pues tienes que llevarle a la hokage este pergamino

Gaara: 0.0 esta bien

Temari: esta noche descansen, mañana será un día duro, ve a casa y dale una habitación a sakura, yo voy a ir por el tarado de kankuro para que venga a cenar

Gaara: esta bien …sakura, sigueme

Sakura: hai

La casa era bastante grande, tenia 10 habitaciones disponibles aparte de las que tenían temari, kankuro y gaara; cada habitación tenia su propio baño, una amplia cocina, un comedor gigantesco y una sala de estar enorme, donde había sillones (¬¬ obvio) una pecera bastante grande, un telescopio, una pantalla de plasma, una mesa de centro, adornos artificiales (plantas) un mini componente (y muxas cosas mas XD es que me canse de escribir)

Gaara: tu habitación va estar frete a la mía, si necesitas algo solo pidelo, baja a cenar a las 10:30 (mi hora favorita XD)

Sakura: 0-0 ok

Inner sakura: o.ô hasta tienen hora para cenar???

Gaara estaba bajando a la sala de estar cuando sakura lo detuvo jalándolo del brazo

Sakura¿te puedo hacer compañía un rato? Es que…no me gusta estar sola

Gaara: uhg…claro

Un rato despues los dos bajaron a la sala de estar para ver televisión, conversaron un rato y se aburrieron así que gaara bajo un juego de mesa para entretenerse (damas chinas)

Sakura¿y desde cuando sabes jugar?

Gaara: de echo, no jugaba desde que tenia 6 años -.-

Sakura¿enserio?¿entonces si ya no jugabas por que aceptaste jugar ahora?

Gaara: ehh…pues porque…_º por que se me hace difícil decirle que no a algo y no se por que º _- por que estaba aburrido, y ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Sakura: hay, y que ¿no puedo preguntar?

Gaara: hey niña, no contestes de esa forma, recuerda que estas en presencia del kazekage (dice en tono burlón)

Sakura: ja,ja no te hagas el chistosito (le lanza una almohada)

Y así comienzan a pelear con las almohadas, hasta tener un verdadero desastre en la sala y sakura tropezó con uno de los cojines cayendo encima de gaara.

Sakura: sabes me la paso muy bien contigo (sin quitarse de encima del kazekage)

Gaara: (se sonroja) – yo también, se que te lo dije antes pero, eres hermosa

Sakura: gracias -

Sus rostros se acercaron hasta faltar escasos milímetros para que aquello se convirtiera en un beso

-ring ring

Gaara: el telefono

Sakura: ah, (se levanta y ayuda a pararse al kazekage)

(gaara toma el teléfono y lo contesta)

Gaara: bueno¿Quién habla?

Telefono: gaara, soy yo temari, voy a pasar a comprar unas cosas a la tienda antes de ir a la casa¿no necesitan algo?

Gaara: ehh, si trae un poco de pasta

Temari¿para que?

Gaara: yo cocino hoy

Temari y sakura¿tu?¿cocinar? 0.0

**hola otra vez -...disculpen si este capi se les hizo FOME, pero no estaba inspirada -.- ...aca las contestaciones a los otros reviews o**

**rossmery: **grax, pues aquí esta el capi #3 y espero que lo leas.

**gaara.fan.neko-chan: **wii...a mi tambn me gusta que se sonroje tanto por eso lo pongo XS XD.

**chippo sisters: **si, gaara es muy lindo y tierno -------------------------------------------. **AmareAndrea:**sii, que lindo y pues aca esta la conti...lo unico malo es que como los otros actualizan cada 20 años (naa) no se nota cuando yo actualizo Ç.Ç...en otro tema aunque sea una que otra idea escricbi, son muy pocos gaasaku en español -.- y en ingle son mas de 600!!! Por eso ahí que seguir haciendo fics no importa que tan buenos o que tan malos sean o. -----------------**o—pinkit-chan—o: **si ami me gusto escribir esa parte, aunque no se si la decribi bien . . ---**Nami-Haruno: **si, es que nunca vi un fic en donde sakura lo salvara, y pues me parecio una buena idea ...jeje me dio algo de risa escribir eso de tan desesperada estas jeje bueno, espero que tembn leas este capi n.n chao. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------**diaru:** wiii!!! Gaara en calzoncillos, (rio de baba) es cierto nadie se resiste a eso o ni siquiera nosotras...¿o si?.


	4. comida, risa y llanto

**0º0º0º0El corazó de 1 shinobi 0º0º0º0º**

**Hola!!!!!**

**¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien, unos por ahí me decian que parecia que todo era miel en este fic, pero en este capitulo veran que no es así. Si quieren descubrir por que lo digo lean. A por cierto las respuestas a sus reviews las podran encontrar en la parte inferior del capi - bueno, sin mas que decir empieza el cap. 4**

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

Sakura y temari: ¿tu?¿cocinar?

Gaara: si,¿Por qué no?

Temari: bueno pero esta vez sin arena XD

Gaara: ¬¬ see

Temari bueno, ¿Qué quieres que compre?

Gaara: pasta, tomate, carne molida, champiñones, queso Filadelfia, harina, chocolate y huevos?

Temari: ¿harina y chocolate? XS

Gaara: si, me encargare de que kankuro prepare el postre -

Temari: vale, nos vemos en una hora, chao. ( cuelga el telefono)

Sakura; ahh, así que ¿sabes cocinar?

Gaara: -.- tuve que aprender…y no fue dvertido

_**Flash back**_

_Los 3 hermanos se encontraban en la sala, por su aspecto temari tenía alrededor de 8 años Kanpur 6 y gaara 5._

_Gaara: ¿A dónde fue yashamaru?_

_Temari: pues a una mision o yo que se_

Gaara: temari, tengo hambre ó.ò

_Temari: no molestes, tus mayores estan viendo la tele_

_Gaara: ó.ò_

_Un par de horas despues_

_Gaara: kankuro, tengo muxa hambre ó.ò_

_Kankuro: quítate, estas frente a la tele._

_Gaara: pero tengo hambre ó.ò_

_Kankuro: uff, ¿Qué no ves que están pasando 21 minutos? Es mi programa de marionetas preferido -.-_

_2 horas despues_

_Gaara empieza a llorar y grita_

_Gaara: TEMARI!!! KANKURO!!! TENGO HAMBRE!!!_

_Temari y kankuro: CIERRA LA BOCA!!!_

_Gaara: ó.ò …Ç.Ç ;; _

_Entonces el pequeño niño se fue a la cocina y preparo unos huevos fritos el solito, pero se quemaron y aun así se los comio._

_Gaara: Ç.Ç esto sabe feo_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Sakura: sabes, pienso que eres una buena persona, me la paso muy bien contigo y por eso te considero un buen amigo mío

Gaara: yo ¿tu amigo?¿enserio?

Sakura: sip, y a todos mis amigos les doy algo mio, ees como una tradición, haber dame tu muñeca - (toma el brazo del chico y le amarra un listón rojo)

Gaara: ¿Qué es esto?

Sakura: es un listón, muy especial, es como un recuerdo de la única amistad que tuve en mi infancia -.-

Gaara: ahh

Sakura: ¿no te gustaría darme algo? -

Gaara: pues la verdad no tengo muxas pertenencias, solo tengo mi arena y…ya se, pensándolo mejor si hay algo, espera aquí que lo busco

Sakura: ahh, aja

El pelirrojo sube al cuarto, abre la puerta y saca de un closet una caja de madera, la abre y tenia adentro una manta, fotos, ropa de bebe, un osito de peluche, un anillo de oro con un diamante azul en el medio y dos diamantes normales a los costados, un collar, una banda, un reloj de bolsillo que al abrirlo sonaba una melodía muy tierna y de uno de los lados tenia dos fotografías una de gaara cuando era pequeño y otra de el día en que gaara cumplió 15 años.

Gaara: _º mmm…y ahora ¿Qué le doy? mi osito X.X no, ese se lo dare al primer hijo que tenga, ¬¬ digo, si tengo hijos…le doy el anillo NO!!! Ese fue de mi madre y se lo pienso dar a mi futura esposa, ¬¬ digo, si es que me caso, una manta no por que ¿para que la querría? En ese caso le dare mi reloj, si eso mi reloj º _

Gaara volvió a meter todo a su respectivo lugar, salio de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras.

Gaara: ya volvi

Sakura: jeje, ya me di cuenta XS

Gaara: toma esto es lo que te doy yo (le entrega el reloj de bolsillo)

Sakura: gracias, (lo abre) ¿este eras tu de pequeño?

Gaara: eh, si

Sakura: - eras adorable (le pellizca la mejilla)

Gaara: ¬¬

Sakura: bueno, me voy a dar una ducha o.- , mientras prepárate para cocinar jeje

Gaara: ah aja

Entonces la pelirrosa se dirige e la habitación y gaara a la cocina

(en la cocina)

Gaara: tup tirup tirup tirup (abre el refrigerador y lo revisa) _º ups, le dije a temari que trajera tomates y si había, ahh ni modos º_ (coge los tomates y los lava) _º mmm…que bueno que el shukaku no esta mas con migo, por que si estuviera me diria que hiciera cosas que no quiero hacer como..no se talvez espiar a sakura en la ducha, pero yo no lo haria no, nunca…o ¿si?...no, no,no, mejor pongo música para despejar mi mente º_

Entonces gaara se dirige a su cuarto y saca de su closet una grabadora de color azul y la lleva hasta la cocina y la conecta, despues de eso sube al cuarto de nuevo y saca de debajo de la cama un par de cd´s.

Al salir de el cuarto mira fijamente la puerta de la habitación de enfrente (la habitación de sakura por los que no lo recuerdan ¬¬) , cierra la puerta de su habitación, mira de nuevo la habitación de enfrente y se acerca para luego asomarse por la ranura, el observó toda la habitación y vio que no había nadie, pero luego la puerta del baño de aquella habitación se comenzó a abrir, luego sakura salió envuelta con una toalla en el cuerpo y otra en la cabeza, se quita la toalla que llevaba en la cabeza para secarse el cabello, cuando termino se comenzó a quitar la toalla que cubría su húmedo y desnudo cuerpo cuando…

Temari: HERMANITO!!! SAKURA!!! YA LLEGAMOS

Gaara: o.0

Kankuro: ¿ es que siempre tienes que gritar?

Temari: sip -

Kankuro: eres un fastidio ¬¬

Temari: lo sé n.n

En lo que ellos peleaban gaara bajo desesperado por las escaleras y de lo rápido que iba, no se dio cuanta que había dejado tirado el manual de su grabadora y tropieza con el, rueda por las escaleras y cae frente a sus hermanos

Kankuro: gaara, eres un idiota -.-

Temari: jaja, si solo tu podrias caerte por las escaleras, oô en realidad no pero fue divertido verlo n.n

Gaara: see, ¿trajeron la pasta?

Temari: si n.n

Kankuro: jajaja vas a cocinar como nena

Gaara: si n.n y tu me vas a ayudar

Kankuro: ¿nani? o.Ô

El pelirrojo jala del brazo a su hermano y los dos se van a la cocina temari se fue a la sala a ver tv

ººººººººººººººººº

EN LA COCINA

Los hermanitos se encontraban empezando a cocinar

Kankuro: ¿Cómo te fue con el kage de yukigature?

Gaara: excelente n.n

Kankuro: haber "hermanito" ¿Qué pasa con sakura?

Gaara: o.ô ¿Qué pasa de que?

Kankuro: no te hagas tonto ¿crees que temari y yo no nos damos cuenta?

Gaara: ¿de que?

Kankuro: por kami, de repente dejas de ser callado y frío para volverte alegre y hablador, todo desde que la señorita haruno llego, e incluso quieres cocinar ¿entiendes? Cocinar!...es obvio estas re enamorado

Gaara: ¬¬ si como no _º tonto de kankuro, si yo sigo igual que siempre o ¿no?_

Sakura salía de su cuarto, iba vestida algo diferente a lo normal, llevaba puesta una blusa fucsia de mangas ¾, un chaleco y una minifalda (ambos negros) y los zapatos que usa siempre (en shippuden).

Sakura bajo las escaleras y se dirigio a la sala donde se encontraba temari

Temari: hola sakura n.n

Sakura: hola ., ¿ya esta cocinando el chef? Jeje

Temari: hai, ¿quieres espiarlo?

Sakura: por supuesto

Ambas kunoichis se dirigieron hacia la cocina y abrieron la puerta para después asomarse, y se imaginara su cara al ver a gaara y kankuro bailando mientras cocinaban

Temari y sakura: 0.0!!!! oh por kami!!!

Gaara: 0-0 eh. Jeje

Kankuro: o.o

Sakura: oye gaara, por lo visto no eres tan serio como todos pensábamos XD

Gaara: ¬¬ ¿quieres ver que tan serio puedo ser?

Kankuro: eso sonó mal XD

Temari y sakura: si ¬¬

Gaara: _º perfecto metí la pata º _ (se queda sin decir nada y sigue cocinando)

Kankuro: a eso le falta sal

Gaara: CÁLLATE!!...y bien pues siéntense a cenar

Temari: tu sirves?

Gaara: si ¬¬

Temari: sakura chan, seria bueno que te quedaras aquí mas tiempo (dice en voz alta para que todos escuchen)

Sakura: (se enrojece) jeje n.n

Gaara : temari, apréndele a kankuro y vete a sentar a la mesa

Temari: hay que carácter ¬¬

Una vez puesta la mesa todos comenzaron a cenar lo que gaara había preparado (de entrada unos champiñones rellenos, como platillo principal unos espaguetis a la boloñesa y como postre kankuro había preparado un suflé de chocolate)(¬¬ cultura japonesa, comida italiana y postre francés)

Kankuro: delicioso, ahora si me disculpan me voy a tomar una siesta en mi cuarto

Temari: y yo voy a ver a matsuri ¿vienes sakura?

Sakura: no, gracias

Temari: como quieras (sale de la casa)

Sakura: (se acerca a gaara) – y bien ¿Cómo le haces para hacer todo tan bien? (pasa sus dedos por los brazos de gaara)

Gaara: ah...¿todo?

Sakura: si o.-

Gaara: ahg…(le sale la gotita en la cabeza típica del anime)

Sakura: en fin, gracias por la cena, me voy a dormir, buenas noches niño lindo (le besa la frente y se va)

Gaara: (se queda atontado unos minutos)…hey! òó me dejaron los platos sucios

Mientras tanto sakura se encontraba en su habitación, cambiándose de ropa, se puso su pijama (un vestido bastante corto y de color negro), se recostó sobre la cama, cruzo las piernas y miro la ventana la cual se encontraba al lado derecho.

En otro lado de la casa (cocina) gaara terminaba de lavar los trastes

Gaara: por fin termine -.- _º ahora voy a ver sakura para darle las buenas noches º _

Gaara subio las escaleras y se paró delante de la habitación de sakura, la cual tenia la puerta entre abierta

Gaara: _º no creo que me haga daños espiar o ¿si? º _(y no sabia que tan equivocado estaba)

La chica seguía mirando por la ventana…pero algo entro, no mas bien alguien entro por la ventana

Sakura: sa…sasuke-kun o-o

Sasuke: lo siento muxo sakura yo no quize lastimarte , pense en todo lo que sucedió (le acaricia la mejilla) ¿aun me amas?

Sakura: no se…

Sasuke: te compensare todo (se sube encima de sakura y la comienza a besar)

Gaara se encontraba devastado, y sin hacer ni un solo ruido se metió a su cuarto

Entro a su cuarto, cerro con llave y se sentó junto al balcón

Gaara: _º soy un grandísimo idiota, ¿Cómo me pude llegar a enamorar? Se supone que soy gaara, el ser que se ama a si mismo, ¿Cómo imagine que eso algún día iba a cambiar? ¿Cómo imagine que sakura podría llegar a gustar de mí? Si ella ya tenía a uchiha, y al parecer el sentimiento que se tienen es mutuo, y pensar que intente ser una persona…diferente a lo que soy, todo para que para nada…-.- ¿Qué es esto?º _(se toca la cara) _º estoy, estoy llorando…no había llorado desde yashamaru òó…llorar es para debiles y yo no lo soy…no debo de llorar, pero, por alguna razón no puedo dejar de hacerlo soy un idiota!!!!!! º_

El pelirrojo se quedo dormido en el balcón mientras lloraba.

Mientras tanto en el otro cuarto:

Sakura: (se quita a sasuke de encima) pero, ¿Qué HACES? No sabes que no te amo, hay otra persona…

Sasuke: XD gaara ¿no? XD eres una descerebrada, hoy al igual que siempre te use

Sakura: ¿nani?

Sasuke: que ¿acaso pensaste que lo que te dije fue cierto? Mira niña todo eso fue una trampa para el enclenque de gaara

Sakura: como? O.Ô

Sasuke: yo los estuve siguiendo en su mision a yukigature, y me di cuenta que tu le gustas

Sakura: o.ô eso, no es cierto

Sasuke: si tonta, y que mejor manera de herirlo…pues con la chica que le gusta aunque esa chica sea una basura

Sakura: ¿estas de mente? ¿el que te hizo?

Sasuke: me dejo como un bebe indefenso tras los exámenes chunin y eso nunca se lo perdonare

Sakura: pero, te fallo algo, GAARA NO ESTA AQUÍ!!!

Sasuke: ahora no, pero si lo estuvo el desdichado vio todo, pobre diablo la primera vez que se enamora y acaba destrozado jajaja pobre monstruo

Sakura: el no es ningún monstruo en cambio tu si, nos dejaste a todos los que te queriamos, te importo poco todo y tu vida la desperdicias en odiar a tu unico familiar

Sasuke: niña estúpida eso no te incumbe (se va por la ventana)

Sakura: gaara-kun

La pelirrosa se levanto rápidamente y fue hacia la habitación del shinobi de la arena, al encontrarla cerrada con llave se quito un pasador del cabello y forzó a la puerta abrirse

Sakura: ahí esta (se acerco a el y vio atentamente su rostro) – estuvo llorando, por mi culpa ( entonces sakura levanto a gaara del suelo y como pudo lo subió a su cama y lo tapo con la sabana)-espero que ahora no me odies (acaricio su rostro y salio de la habitación)

Sakura: gaara espero no me odies por que yo jamas te odiaria si no todo lo contrario (despues de decir eso se acuesta en su cama y se queda profundamente dormida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-

**Bueno, pues espero les allá gustado, y lo lean, en el proximo capi las cosas no van a ser tan dulces, pobre gaara weno me despido pero antes las contestaciones a sus reviews:**

_**Tammy-chan: bueno pues espero que este capi te guste y tambien espero que lo leas**_

_**karlitta: **__uyy no me digas que te dejaron tarea de vacaciones, que horrible que es eso, si se supone que son vacaciones ¿no? Ahh, se me olvidaba grax por tus 3 reviews._

_**YyYino yamanakaYyY: **__pues gracias por haberme dejado el review, cami echale ganas a la escuela que reprobar no es nada bonito . -.- y por favor no me mates por haberlo dicho aquí si? Jeje chao_

_**Temari chaan: **__pues graxxx_

_**Gaara-lover: pues **__mira que ir al dentista es odioso pero tenes que ir tarde o temprano o ¿no?_

_**Sakura-chibi**__: pues no se si tenga sabor a arena la comida pero como lo pediste, gaara te invitaria pero aun eta buscando el medio para enviarte la comida -_

_**Gaara.fan.neko-chan: **__si gaara cocinando . pero, mira que no le salió tan mal…o eso creo_

_**AmareAndrea: **__hi hi - muxas graxx por tu review, ah por cierto si te animas con lo de tu historia y no sabes como publicarla yo te podria ayudar n.n_

_**Diaru: **__si es rápido, . es que me desespero por que le quiero agregar muxas cosas al fic y tengo pensado hacer 2 fics mas y tengo que continuar con 2 fics mas que los deje olvidados en otra seccion de hacho no los continuo desde que comenze con este y pues como este lo hago en un solo día es cansado para mis ojos y mis dedos - auch jeje bueno chao _

_**Mari chipokomon: **__hola n.n que weno que te guste la pareja y por desgracia la personalidad de gaara va a regresar en el proximo capi X.X_

_**Nami-Haruno**__: ay muxas gracias - review como los tuyos me dan ganas de continuar con la historia de veras es que me levantan el animo n.n_

**Pues aca les dejo el capi #4 **** espero y les haya gustado, solo me queda por decir que DEJEN REVIEWS!!! Lo siento es que veo cuanta gente lee mi fic y ni la 5º parte se anima a dejar reviews ¿Por qué? Ç.Ç a el ultimo capi va a ir dedicado a los que me sigan dejado sus reviews aunque sea uno un review se los agradesco de todo corazón - bueno besos los dejo.**

**Dejen reviews**


	5. gaara es cursi xD

0º0º0ºel corazón de un shinobi 5 0º0º0º0

**Hola a todos n.n ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien jeje pues aquí esta el capi #5 espero que les guste, y que no se cansen por que este es el capi mas largo de todos, claro pero no el ultimo pero si es algo cursi . lo siento aca estan las respuestas a sus reviews:**

**Gaara-fan.neko-chan: si sasuke es un $&/ y no siguió a sakura si no a gaara por que lo odia así como yo odio a sasuke xD **

**Aisuko: muxisimas gracias de veras y espero que sigas leyendo mi fic n.n me harias muy feliz**

**-Dark Auki-chan-: hola!!! n.n muxas gracias por tu review, y pues sobre lo de su personalidad pues supongo que voy a hacer que con todos sea de frio menos con sakura - te agradesco muxo tu review para mi todos los reviews son valiosos incluyendo los de critica n.n**

**Nami-haruno: si al final de este fic sasuke o muere o lo mando al psicologo xD…por cierto ¿nami es la de one piece no? n.n **

**Konakuer: si lose gaara bailando y cocinando xD xD y pues lo de 31 minutos pues se me ocurrió por que mi hermana me tenía traumada con ese programa . es que se la pasaba cantando las canciones del programa hasta que quede loca (no de enserio XS )XD.**

**Tammychan: muxisimas graxxx**

**Inu-nichan: Konnichi wa!! Si gaara cuando cocina es (baba)…y sasuke si es malo ò.ó…graxx por el conejito - y yo que queria uno para mi cumple xD muxisimas graxxx.**

**Diaru: no , no es lo mismo en este fic si no me crees lee este capi y veras que la cinta representara algo distinto…y lo de espiar a sakura pues…¿de que otra manera podria hacer que todo quedara como queria?(osea mal . XD) además jamas copiaría ideas y muxo menos de una amiga n.n**

**Giselle: que crees…no me cambio de escuela!!! Siii!!! Wii!! Nos seguimos viendo amiga!!! Ya me inscribi n.n estoy tan :D …ahh y por cierto ¬¬ no tengo la cabeza hueca XD**

**yYyino yamanakayYy: hola cami, graxx por tu review y que bueno que te diste cuenta si actualizo los lunes n.n y no sabes el trabajo que me cuesta ser puntual -.-**

**gaara-lover: ¿Cómo que te corren? XD ahh y si supongo que voy a poner 1º a los que me han dejado mas reviews n.n como tu n.n**

**AmareAndrea: la verdad es que en mi fic en el siguiente capi o después mato a sasuke o lo mando al psicologo, y recuerda la ayuda si la llegaras a necesitar algun día aquí estoy n.n**

**Ahora si el capi #5**

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

Temari: gaara!!! Gaara!!! Despierta!!! (lo mueve bruscamente)

Gaara: (abre los ojos) ehh? O.o ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

Temari: idiota se te olvido que hoy vas a darle el pergamino a tsunade, sakura ya esta abajo

Gaara: ahh ¬¬ y ¿tengo que ir yo?

Temari: pues si ese es uno de los pergaminos prohibidos se lo tienes que dar personalmente

Gaara: ¬¬

Temari: gaara ¿Qué te pasa? Ayer eras una persona alegre habladora amigable y hoy sigues igual de frio que siempre ¿Qué te pasa? Me lo podes contar, juro que no se lo digo a nadie

Gaara: emm…bueno, te lo cuento -.- pero jurame que no se los vas a decir a nadie

Temari: claro _º me va a contar algo nunca creí que me tuviese la minima confianza, pero parece que algo le perturba º _

Despues de contarle lo ocurrido temari fue con sakura a la puerta mientras gaara se bañaba y se vestía.

Sakura: n.n hola temari-chan!

Temari: ahh ¬¬ hola

Sakura: ¿Cómo dormiste? n.n

Temari: ¿te importa? ò.ó

Sakura: ¿Qué te pasa? o.ô

Temari: ¿Cómo QUE QUE ME PASA? primero ilusionas a mi hermano menor, le das alas y luego se las cortas tu con las manos haciendo que mi hermano vea acostándote con otro

Sakura: ¿Qué yo que? o.ô

Temari: si, mi hermano me contó que el te vio con un chico, creo que era uchiha, gaara vio como el te besaba se acostaba sobre ti y como te quiere no soporto ver más incluso lloro ¿entiendes? Lloro por ti ò.ó por tu culpa

Sakura: yo no me he acostado con nadie, era una trampa para que gaara se alejara de mi -.-

Temari: o-o ese tipo es una mirda es la primera vez que mi hermanito se enamora y esta desilusionado -.-, sakura trata de arreglarlo ambos lo necesitan.

Sakura: si lose -.- hare lo que pueda

En eso llega gaara y se para junto a su hermana mayor.

Sakura: gaara n.n ¿nos vamos?

Gaara: hn

Sakura: n.ñ _º vaya si cambio por mi culpa, que mal que me siento º_

Temari: adiós chicos que les vaya muy bien, me saludan a…

Gaara: o.ô

Temari: olvidenlo -.- ya váyanse ahh y …sakura fue un placer verte, espero que esta no sea la ultma vez que nos veamos, ¿me entiendes no?

Gaara: ¬¬

Sakura: bueno n.n en fin nos vamos (se lleva a gaara de la mano)

Gaara: sueltame yo puedo caminar solo ò.ó

Temari y sakura: _º hay que delicadito º _

Sakura: como quieras (se adelante por varios metros)

Gaara: ¬¬ _º es un chica tan infantil, y yo soy un idiota por gustar de ella º _

Salieron de suna, les esperaba un largo camino tenían que pasar por el desierto, cruzar las montañas, pasar bosques ya cascadas, todo eso sin hablarse…que aburrido,

Gaara y sakura pasaron junto a unas cascadas y el pelirrojo se detuvo.

Sakura: eh ¿Qué pasa?

Gaara: toma tu cinta, no quiero nada de ti ù.ú

Sakura: (lo toma de las manos) gaara escuchame, yo no hice nada

Gaara: si lo hiciste, te revolcaste con sasuke

Sakura: no, no lo hice el solo me beso por fue un plan que el ideo para lastimarte, aunque esta loco solo me beso, no hizo nada más, entiende, era un plan para alejarme de ti (diciendo lo ultimo pasa el dedo índice por el pecho del chico)

Gaara: -.- …¿me quieres?

Sakura: si te quiero pero no como mi amigo

Gaara: -.-

Sakura: gaara, no te quiero como mi amigo por que te quiero para mí

Gaara: o-o _º esto no puede ser cierto, esto es demasiado bueno, pero las oportunidades o se aprovechan o se pierden…¿pero que hago yo? º_ -- así que me quieres para ti eh?

Sakura: totalmente (le suelta las manos y lo jala de la camisa para después besarlo)

Gaara: 0-0 _º mi primer beso, aquí y ahora con la persona que quiero es increíble y ahh se siente tan bien, mejor lo aprovecho º_

El pelirrojo con algo de nervios, toma a la chica por la cintura y la acerca más a el para poder disfrutar mas el pequeño beso.

_Sakura: 0///0 º jamás pense que me correspondería de esta manera, hayy pero se siente tan bien que podría hacerlo muxo mas tiempo º _

Inner sakura: cha!!cha!! lo hiciste sakura!!!

El beso cada vez se hacía mas fogoso, sus lenguas se encontraron e hicieron una visita muy placentera a la otra ( explicarlo suna asqueroso XS)

Sakura comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa a gaara cuando…

Sakura: ah!!! Auch

Gaara: ¿Qué pasa? o-o

Sakura: mi pierna (y al voltear a ver tenia una shuriken enterrada en la pierna)

Gaara: no te preocupes, no dejare que te pase nada, estoy aquí para protegerte, a cualquier precio (diciendo eso le saca la shuriken de la pierna que al parecer había sido enterrada algo profunda y le controla el sangrado amarrando el listón y una toallita a su pierna)

Sakura: gaara gracias (en ese momento se desmaya)

Gaara: sakura 0-0 despierta

De los arbustos sale su atacante con una postura bastante pedante.

Gaara: tu maldito pedofilo de mirda, ¿Por qué siempre te molestan en estropear todo? Idiota uchiha

Sasuke: jajajaja así que…

Gaara: quítate idiota que tengo que llevar a sakura al hospital (toma a sakura en brazos)

Sasuke: ¿Qué te pensas que me voy a dejar así como así? Tengo 2 condiciones, la 1º es que…

Gaara: aun lado imbesil ò.ó (diciendo esto gaara le tapa la boca a sasuke con la arena y lo sujeta a un árbol, luego endurece la arena para que sasuke no se pudiese escapar)

Sasuke: ò.ó _º maldito gaara me dejo en ridículo…otra vez Ò.Ó º _

Y como solo faltaba cruzar un pequeño pedazo de bosque gaara llego pronto a konoaha, en la entrada se encontraba naruto y al ver a sakura corrió hacia donde se encontraban gaara y sakura.

Naruto: ò.ó bastardo!!! ¿Qué le hiciste a sakura-chan?

Gaara: yo no le hice nada, fue ese /+& de uchiha

Naruto: o-o sasuke? ¿Cómo?

Gaara: NARUTO!!! Sakura se esta desangrando, dime donde esta el hospital.

Naruto: hai, sígueme

Después de correr por un rato llegaron al hospital, entraron, y enseguida la reviso el medico…no pasados los 15 minutos salío el doctor,

Dr: pues…(ante de que articulara palabra alguna lo interrumpieron dos chicos)

Gaara: ¿y bien?

Naruto: hey viejo ¿Cómo esta sakura-chan?

Gaara: ¿ella esta bien?

Dr: ella esta muy bien gracias a que detuvieron la hemorragia, solo llévenla a casa y que descanse por hoy, lo del desmayo fue por la perdida repentina de sangre, para mañana todo estará normal.

Gaara: excelente, voy por ella

Naruto: espera yo también _º me parece que sr. Cara de tabla se interesa demasiado en sakura º _

Al entrar al cuarto sakura se encontraba sentada en el borde de la camilla con la pierna vendada.

Gaara: sakura!!! 3

Sakura: gaara : D me da muxo gusto verte

Luego se dan un dulce abrazo, se miran a los ojos y se dan un corto beso en los labios.

Gaara: n.n me alegra muxo que estés bien n.n me asuste muxo cuando perdiste el conocimiento, pense que…

Sakura: pensaste ¿Qué? (lo toma de las mejillas y lo jala, estaba a punto de besarlo pero alguien los interrumpió)

Naruto: ejem, ejem…sigo aquí

Al recordar que naruto estaba allí, los dos se separan y se enrojecen

Sakura: ehh…hola naruto 3

Naruto: hola ¬¬, no creen que me tienen que dar un par de explicaciones para esto, claro tan pronto lleguemos a la casa de sakura -.-

Sakura: ehh, bueno vamos (se intenta levantar)

Gaara: oh, no, no lo intentes, yo te llevo .

Sakura: de acuerdo

El pelirrojo sube a sakura sobre su espalda, lo que hizo sonreír muxo a la chica

Sakura: muxas gracias gaara-kun (pone las manos sobre el pecho del chico y recuesta su cabeza sobre los hombros del pelirrojo) _º es taan lindo, . º_

Al ver esa escenita alguien no dudo en ponerse celoso

Naruto: ò.ó _º hay no se vale, yo estuve enamorado muxo tiempo de sakura-chan y no me hizo caso nunca, en cambio gaara la tiene una semana y ya es toda suya, mientras que yo me resigne a quedarme con hinata-chan -.- º _

Todos salieron del hospital y se dirigieron hacia la casa de sakura, y lo que no sabían era que tsunade se encontraba en casa…abrieron la puerta y al entrar se encontraron con la hokage, que al ver en la situación en la que se encontraba su "hijita" puso un rostro de furia.

Sakura: ehh hola 3 (gaara la baja sobre el sillon)

Tsunade: NARUTO VETE

Naruto: ¿¿¿nani???

Tsunade: vete que tengo que tener una platica amistosa con estos dos ¬¬

Naruto: pero anciana ó.ò

Tsunade: LARGATE!!!

Naruto: si, si ya voy (sale de la casa y cierra la puerta)

Tsunade: ahora si ò.ó

Gaara: o-o (traga saliva)

Tsunade: haber kazekage ¿Qué intenciones tiene con mi hija? Ò.ó

Gaara: eh, yo pues…

Tsunade: RESPONDE!!!

Sakura: ya deja de molestar a mi…amigo v.v

Tsunade: tu cierra la boca ò.ó sr. kazekage si le pones una mano encima ami hija…DATE POR MUERTO!!!

Gaara: le venía a entregar un pergamino a usted y…

Tsunade: ahora no tengo tiempo para eso voy a salir llego la semana entrante luego me lo das ¿esta bien? Si bueno

Gaara: a..si supongo, bueno será mejor que me valla -.-

Sakura: ¿y a donde?

Gaara: supongo que me quedare en la posada que esta a dos cuadras de aquí y pues me voy

Sakura: bien (se despiden con la mano y una leve sonrisa, luego se va gaara)

Tsunade: espero que no este pasándote nada con gaara ¬¬

Sakura: ¿Por qué?

Tsunade: por que quiero que te cases con una persona responsable de sus actos, que pueda sentar cabeza, cuidar a sus hijos tu sabes una buena persona

Sakura: haber y ¿Qué? ¿Piensas que gaara no es una buena persona? Si lo piensas estas muy equivocada…gaara es la persona más linda, inteligente, amable, buena, sincera, noble, bondadosa, sería un esposo y padre perfecto _º o-o para que dije eso º_

Tsunade: 0-0 ¿Qué?¿¿esposo??¿¿¿padre???

Sakura: a mi no me digas nada, tu empezaste con eso de sentar cabeza ¬¬

Tsunade: como sea, como dije antes voy a salir toda la semana, mañana para cuando te levantes ya no voy a estar así que tu recibes el correo mañana, ahora vete a dormir.

Sakura: hai n.n (con pesadez debido a su herida fue a su cuarto, se ducho, se vistió y se quedo dormida en su cama)

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

(A la mañana siguiente)

Din don

El sonido constante del timbre despertó a la srta. Haruno

Sakura: (abre los ojos)-ehh si ya voy _º se me olvidó que hoy yo recibía la correspondencia º _(se acomoda el cabello y se pone una bata para cubrir su pijama y sale a abrir la puerta)

Sr.: aquí tiene su correo (le entrega la correspondencia y se va)

Sakura: gracias! n.n

La pelirrosa entra su casa y cierra la puerta, va a su habitación se ducha, se viste, se peina y baja a el comedor para revisar el correo

Sakura: haber que hay aquí…basura, basura, pagos, cuenta de la luz y 3 una carta de gaara-kun (sin dudarlo un sugundo corrio a su recamara, abrió con cuidado la carta y la lee)

la carta decía así:

_hola niña bonita ¿Cómo estas?_

_Yo se que bien_

_Te escribo esta carta por que te quiero_

_Y se que jamás podría decirte_

_Cosas así con palabras_

_Salidas de mi boca_

_No se por que pero así soy…_

_Ayer no pude dormir, por que estuve_

_Pensando en ti, en aquel_

_Beso, nuestro primer beso,_

_En mi vida llena de desgracia_

_Fue lo mejor que me paso,_

_No puedo escribir en esta hoja _

_Todo lo que te quiero,_

_Por que ni en 1000 hojas_

_Podría decir lo que siento por ti._

_Perdón si soy mas cursi que_

_Un helado con bombones, azúcar_

_Y dulces de caramelo, pero_

_Tengo que admitirlo,_

_Me tienes enamorado, lose_

_Es extraño proviniendo de mi_

_no te burles al Respecto de_

_esta carta, pero_

_Toda esta cursilería es para_

_Pedirte que saliéramos juntos,_

_Paso por ti maña a las 8:00_

_Iremos al restaurante mas_

_Caro de la ciudad y por favor _

_No te burles por lo que escribí_

_De echo ni yo se por que escribí_

_Tanto bueno no me juzgues como _

_Cursi, por que para nada lo soy._

_Atte: gaara_

Sakura: ahhhh!!!! 3 ahh!!!! Que lindooo!!!! (salta sobre su cama un rato y luego se deja caer sobre la cama mientras abraza la carta)-soy taaan feliz n.n…un momento es un restaurante elegante tengo que ir bien arreglada, así que iré a comprar algo para ponerme.

La pelirrosa fue a una boutique y paso el tiempo al mirar el reloj se percato de que ya eran las 6 de la tarde.

Sakura: 0-0 por kami! Ya son las 6:00…estoy tan nerviosa, después de todo es la primera vez que me invitan a salir…uh, tengo que ir arreglarme

La kunoichi se dirigió a su casa a arreglarse, después de 1:55 minutos estaba lista

Din don

Sakura: 0-0 ya llego, ahh!!! (se tranquiliza y abre la puerta)-hola buenas noches -

Gaara: (la ve de pies a cabeza)-te ves hermosa (se sonroja un poco por decir eso)

La verdad sakura había logrado ponerse muy linda, se compró un vestido negro escotado de la espalda y el escote de la pierna le llegaba unos 10cm después de la rodilla, se había puesto extensiones en el cabello y se lo había ondulado un poco de la parte de abajo, esta vez usaba zapatillas y un poco de maquillaje.

Sakura: tu también te ves bien n.n (gaara llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir, una camisa de manga larga y una corbata).

Gaara: nos vamos?

Sakura: si

Gaara: (la lleva del brazo) _º u.u con que así se sienten las dichosas mariposas en el estomago…no me agrada ú.ù º _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Pues aca termina el capi num.5 disculpen todo ese rollo del final, es que me los imagino saliendo y se han de ver taaan lindos n.nU y por eso lo puse en el fic aparte de que esto nos va a conducir a que en el proximo capi allá un lemmon -.**

**Bueno chao los dejo y recuerden que el ultimo capi va a ir dedicado a todos los que me dejen reviews -…bye**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	6. una exelente noche

0º0º0º0º El corazón de un shinobi 6 º0º0º0º0º0

**Karlitta: bueno, lo cursi es lindo a veces ¿no?, bueno igual graxxx por tu review.**

**Temari-chan: que bueno que vallas a leer este capi. Eso me pone muy :D enserio jejeje**

**yYyino yamanakayYy: pues graxxx de hecho no se de donde saque tanta cursilería de veras, no se por que hoy no pude dar respuestas tan largas pero igual se las pongo.**

**Tammychan: por lo del prometido no te digo que si pero tampoco que no xD tenes que leer este capi para estar segura y lo de naruto tu sabes que el siempre dice cosas sin pensar (es que es naruto xD) y obvio que la quiere, a su manera, pero la quiere -**

**Gaara-lover: ¿enserio? Yo pense que los hombres eran mas aguados que la leche agria, naa no es cierto o diria una amiga es joda**

**Marlita-chan: muxisimas graxxx enserio, te lo agradesco muxisimo (¬¬ ocupo demasiado la x )**

**Sakura céfiro: wii!! Muxas graxxx enserio aprecio muxo tu comentario y el de todosme encanta que me dejen reviews es que me motiva a seguir cada semana con mi historia, ah y no te respondi el review anterior por que los fines de semana casi no estoy en la comp. Por que salgo y tu sabes, pero igual 1000 gracias -.**

**Gaara-fan.neko-chan: si, el titulo se me hizo el indicado . y a la vez raro ¿gaara cursi? xD moriria por verlo o, al menos que diga 20 palabras seguidas xD bueno pues graxxx por el review**

**Konakuer: si que pena T.T como quisiera que me escribiera algo así, pero me conformo con escribirlo xD por que el es muy frio y esta dentro de la tv y es un dibujo así que no va a pasar T.T xD.**

**Diaru: si!! El amor es maravilloso…y anda el que busca encuentra o.- tu puedes con facundo :D adelante!!! Y no escribo mas por que nos hablamos por el MSN casi diario xD**

**Sakura-chibi: hay, no hay problema de veras y que bien que te fuiste de vacaciones eso es re lindo y claro que me podes agregar al MSN - eso ni se pregunta, solo agrégame vale? Bueno chao -.**

**Gxsl: uhh graxxx amiga (no se si escribi bien tu nombre . )**

**Bueno y sin mas que decir aca les dejo el sexto capitulo - nunca creí que llegaría tan lejos, pero bue… todo es gracias a mis queridos lectores y mas a los que me dejan sus reviews -, pero si en este capi por ser parte de lemmon no me dejan reviews ya no voy a actualizar semanalmente -.- eso me pone triste pero en fin…**

Sakura: y…¿Por qué te decidiste a salir con migo?

Gaara: ehh…pues, por que _º hey, ¿desde cuando me cuesta tanto trabajo hablar? Ò.ó º _-ehh por que tu, me gustas

Sakura: (abre los ojos y se sonroja) _º por kami, salido de su boca suena tan lindo - º_

Los dos caminaron juntos hasta llegar al restaurante que se encontraba a dos manzanas de la casa de sakura, ambos seguían tomados del brazo, al entrar una joven les asigno su mesa y el joven nervioso le jalo la silla a sakura para que se sentara.

Sakura: uh, gracias (sonríe dulcemente)

Gaara: (se tiñe de rojo) ehh de nada _º estoy comportándome como un idiota, jamás querrá volver a saber de mí x.x º _

Sakura: ¿Qué ordenamos? -

Gaara: ehh nose, lo que tu quieras, ordena por mi

Sr.: ¿Qué desean ordenar?

Sakura: mmm…dos ordenes de sushi, una orden grande de donburi con cubierta de salsa de carne y dos copas de vino tinto, y como postre…una rebanada de pastel helado y ya.

Sr.: enseguida le traemos su orden (se va)

Sakura: gaara ¿que pasa? ¿te incomoda estar conmigo? O.ô

Gaara: no, no eso, es que…eres bonita y pues, me pones nervioso, y desde que te conocí me siento y me comporto diferente y la verdad me siento mejor así que sin hablarle a nadie y que todos me miren raro…no quiero perderte -.-

Sakura: o-o _º awww que lindo :3 º _(se acerca la silla hasta quedar junto a gaara) –no te pongas nervioso - (pone su mano sobre la de él)

Gaara: _º x.x esto se siente muy raro, soy tan ¿feliz? Y a la vez ¿nervioso? Definitivamente este no soy yo, pero son sensaciones tan lindas, hubiese dado todo por recibir este tipo de cariño antes v.v las cosas serian muy diferentes -.- º_

Sakura: ¿puedes hablar?...¿estas nervioso?...si es eso, ya te dije que no lo estés, estas en confianza n.n (sujeta la mano de gaara, ella se acerca y le da un beso, largo, lindo y más dulce que la miel)

Gaara: 0///0 _º besar a sakura jamas va a dejar de sorprenderme º_

Sakura: (corta el beso) lo ves, estas en confianza n.n

Gaara: o-o (se sonroja un poco) oye ¿Qué pasa con sasuke?

Sakura: pues a decir verdad lo que tengo con el ahora es miedo de que logre separarme de ti -.-

Gaara: o-o ¿enserio?

Sakura: si, se que he pasado poco tiempo contigo, pero aun así, siento que te quiero

Gaara: no, creo que tu te confundes, tu no me quieres, solo me tienes las tima -.-, nadie puede querer a alguien como yo

Sakura: te equivocas

Sr.: aquí esta su comida señores, disfrutenla

Sakura: gracias -

Sr.: no es nada (se va)

Sakura: …creo que tienes razón

Gaara: -.- (baja la mirada)

Sakura: si lose nadie te quiere, pero yo te amo, se que es muy apresurado y todo eso, pero solo digo lo que siento…te amo y se que es incorrecto que yo te lo pregunte pero, ¿te gustaría andar conmigo?

Gaara: o-o _º dios, se supone que yo le iba a preguntar eso, -.- nunca nadie me había querido antes v.v es raro, pero tan hermoso º_ -mejor, yo te lo digo, es que es un poco incomodo que una mujer le pregunte a un hombre…¿quieres andar conmigo?

Sakura: ¬¬ si yo te lo pregunte antes, adivina la respuesta. Obvio que si tonto :D (lo abraza y lo besa)

Después de eso todo marcho bien, terminaron de comer, brindaron con champagne, se fueron del restaurante tomados del brazo, ya habían caminado un poco se encontraron con ino.

Ino: hola sakura - y ¿gaara?

Sakura: ah si es que no te había contado pero ahora ando con el n.n (abraza fuertemente el brazo de gaara y se recarga sobre su hombro)

Ino: wow pues, hacen una linda pareja - luego me cuentas todo con detalles amiga o.- (se va a su casa)

Gaara: saku, ¿era necesario?

Sakura: pues claro n.n quiero que todo el mundo se entere que salgo contigo ¬u¬ y no comparto xD (lo abraza)

Gaara: (el carmín aparece en su rostro) - …0//0

Sakura: en fin, supongo que me voy a casa

Gaara: no, yo te acompaño

Sakura: muy bien (se encontraban caminando y sakura comenzaba a temblar)

Gaara: ¿tienes frío?

Sakura: -.- si (gaara la abraza mientras caminan) o-o…n.n gracias

Cando por fin llegaron a la casa de sakura las luces estaban apagadas y lo único que les permitía ver era la luz de la luna llena que se encontraba en el punto más alto del cielo nocturno

Sakura: perdón es que no encendí las luces al salir de la casa _º hay, no. -.- me estoy poniendo nerviosa x.x º _

Gaara: ehh, si (se pone la mano detrás de la cabeza mientras sonríe)

Sakura: 0///0 (se sonroja) _º están lindo0o º_

Gaara: sabes, eres muy linda (se acerca a ella, levanta el rostro de la chica y la besa tiernamente)

Sakura: …n.n _º vamos sakura tu puedes, dile algo ya!!! º_

Gaara: bueno será mejor que me valla, se está haciendo tarde y…

Sakura: (lo abraza) no…quédate conmigo (lo mira a los ojos)

Al decir eso, la mirada demostraba mas de 1000 palabras, solo con observarla gaara podía interpretar aquellas palabras, las respiraciones de ambos se volvieron nerviosas, sakura abre la casa con muxo cuidado, entra con gaara mientras se tomaban de la mano, suben las escaleras, cruzan el pasillo y llegan frente a la habitación de sakura los dos se detuvieron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, después de eso la pelirrosa abrió la puerta, y al entrar lo primero que se hacia notar eran las sabanas rojas que tenía la habitación de la chica, ella sentó a gaara en el borde de su cama mientras pagaba la luz y abría la ventana para que la luz de la luna presenciara la esencia del amor y la pasión (estaban en el segundo piso nadie veía nada xD)

(aca empieza la parte del lemmon, a los que no les guste el lemmon pues brínquense esta parte no es obligación leerla, aunque no creo que nadie se salte esto, pero por si acaso nada más aviso -.-)

La kunoichi se subio sobre las piernas de gaara (aun se encontraba sentado) de tal forma que quedaron cara a cara, el chico paso sus manos dibujando la figura del la chica sobre su ropa lo más lindo posible.

Gaara: ¿estas segura?

Sakura: ¬¬ tengo 21 años, claro que estoy segura, además de eso, te amo y quiero compartir esta y todas las noches que me quedan contigo…por favor

Gaara: …bien

El comienza a besarla apasionadamente, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella, luego el shinobi pasó sus labios besando sus mejilla, luego su cuello y terminando en su hombro, ambos se quitaron los zapatos y mientras se besaban, sakura comenzó a quitarle la camisa a gaara, ella acaricia los músculos del manjar que tenía frente a ella y comienza a probarlos, centímetro a centímetro, luego vuelve ala boca del pelirrojo y comienza a saborearla lentamente, gaara bajo el sierre del vestido de sakura y antes de retirar el vestido, metió sus manos para acariciar la piel de la espalda de su acompañante, metió sus manos por debajo del vestido de sakura para acariciar sus piernas, un rato después comenzó a bajar su vestido lentamente hasta que por fin calló la prenda al suelo, antes de siquiera pensar en tocarla la miro un rato admirando su belleza ella tenía un cuerpo tan perfecto, el comenzó a tocar los senos de sakura por encima de la tela del sostén lo que hizo que la pelirrosa soltara uno que otro gemido, sus respiraciones se agitaban más, cada segundo que pasaba, el chico comenzó a desabrochar el brasier de la kunoichi, pero antes de retirarlo por completo miro a su compañera, como pidiéndole una especie de permiso.

Sakura: …sigue (dijo mientras respiraba agitadamente lo que "motivo" más al muchacho)

Gaara: (asiente con la cabeza) _ º wow º_

Al desabrochar el sostén de sakura se dio un tiempo para admirar su belleza, luego la beso en la boca nuevamente mientras acariciaba y apretaba sus senos , lo que hizo que sakura entrecortara el beso para soltar uno que otro gemido

Sakura: ahhh ahhh

Siguieron besandose por largo tiempo

Sakura: te amo _º esto se siente tan bien y ¿Cómo es que yo estoy haciendo esto? Ahh pensare en eso despues, por ahora solo voy a disfrutar el momento º_

Sakura comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones del pelirrojo y luego los baja al mismo tiempo que sus boxers (gaara se sonrojo un poco pues, era la primera vez que alguien lo veía desnudo, pero tratándose de sakura, no importaba muxo)

Ambos se besaron lo mas apasionadamente posible, sin querer el miembro de gaara comenzó a rozar las braguitas de sakura, que con los movimientos hacia una especie de fricción

Sakura: mmm…

Gaara comenzó a besar las caderas de sakura y a acariciar sus muslos para después bajar sus bragas, cuando lo hizo ella trato como de cubrirse un poco

Gaara: ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura: no nada

Ambos comenzaron a ponerse en posición para que gaara comenzara a entrar en sakura, fue intentándolo poco a poco, cuando sintieron que faltaba poco para marcarla como suya se detuvieron un instante.

Gaara: ¿lista?¿si te duele me dices si? (pues lo que menos quería era lastimarte)

Sakura: (se aferra a la espalda de gaara y coloca su cabeza en su hombro) –hazlo

El pelirrojo comenzó a adueñarse del cuerpo de sakura hasta romper esa pequeña barrera que le impedía llegar más allá luego se escucho un grito, al principio fue de dolor pero lentamente se transformaba en placer.

Sakura: ahh…ahhh…gaara (comenzó a hacer presión en el)

Gaara: ahh…ahh

Los gemidos y sus nombres inundaron la habitación por largo rato, ambos se separaron y taparon sus cuerpos desnudos con la seda roja de las sabanas de sakura, y se abrazaron dulcemente.

Gaara: gracias sakura

Sakura: no, ambos necesitábamos un poco de amor (acaricia la mejilla de gaara) tu tenias el alma destrozada por la vida y yo por un idiota que no vale la pena ni recordar, gaara, te amo

Gaara: yo tambien

(aca termina el lemmon, si me pase díganme, es que me ayudaron un poco)

Los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban por la ventana de la recamara de sakura, ella ya se encontraba despierta y observaba dormir a el pelirrojo

Gaara: (despierta y entre abre los ojos y al ver a sakura sonríe)

Sakura: buenos días ¿Cómo dormiste?

Gaara: excelente ¿desayunamos?

Sakura: si, vamos a ver que preparamos en la cocina

Los dos se vistieron se ducharon y después bajaron a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, sakura saco platos y comenzó a preparar unos huevos fritos

Gaara: sabes, te ves linda cocinando (dice mientras se sienta en un banquito)

Sakura: 0///0 gracias

En eso se escucha que abren la puerta de la entrada

Tsunade: sakura! Ya llegue!

Sakura: por kami, que bueno que vinimos por el desayuno o tsunade nos hubiera visto…

Tsunade: hola sakura n.n y ¿Qué hace aquí el kazekage tan temprano? o.ô

Sakura: es que lo invite a desayunar, ¿tu tambien quieres?

Tsunade: si, y será mejor que pongas un plato extra

Sakura: ¿Por qué?

Tsunade: el es kyo y va a ser tu…

**n.n aca termina el capi #6 algo corto lose pero espero y haya sido de su agrado, por favor, si quieren que continué dejen reviews ¿si? Bueno nos leemos en el proximo capi chao**


	7. ¿como que te casas?

0°0°0El CoRaZoN De Un ShInObI 7 0°0°0°0°0

**hola!!!! cuanto tiempo sin leernos ¿no? bueno la verdad a la hora que escribi esto, era muy tarde y casi me quedo dormida asi que si ven algun error ortografico o algo por el estilo ya saben por que es jeje, pero en fin, empiezo con el capi para que no se aburran n.n, las contestaciones a sus reviews las podran encontrar cuando concluya el capitulo.**

**--------**

sakura: que va a ser mi...¿que?

tsunade: que el va a ser tu prometido

sakura y gaara: QUE??

gaara: ¿como esta eso de que es su... prometido?

sakura: si, como?

tsunade: es sencillo, pues veran, el es el hijo de el kage de la aldea de la nube (imaginense que tuviese un hijo ¬¬) y la verdad nos hacia falta estrechar un poco la relacion con dicha aldea, y ¿que cosa mejor que con un matrimonio?

sakura: y ¿por que tu no te casaste con el padre de ese tio?

tsunade: hay sakura como se te ocurre, el es viudo y además el es muy viejo para mí

gaara: ohhh...o.ö ¿encerio?

tsunade: ¿que insinua kazekage sama ¬¬?

gaara: yo no insinuo nada sino te estoy diciendo que estas muy vieja y no eres nadie para decirle a sakura con quien casarse ella es libre y capaz de decidir con quien estar o.ó

tsunade: oó maldito niño irrespetuoso en primer lugar si soy quien para decirle lo que tiene que hacer, soy su madre ...

sakura: eso no es verdad, mi madre murio -.- y yo no soy tu hija solo soy tu subordinada

tsunade: mira niña tu dame mas respeto, yo solo e tratado de darte lo mejor y mira con que me pagas oó, y tu gaara largate de mi casa ahora mismo si no quieres problemas

kyo: si tu largate y dejanos en paz a mi y a mi prometida y futura esposa v.v

gaara: saben que, como sea, no me importa o.ó

sakura: pero gaara...

el joven hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la chica, por que de verdad se encontraba enfadado tanto que al azotar la puerta al salir casi derrumba la casa (literalmente) y al avanzar por las calles no se fijaba ni siquiera a donde se dirigia, el solo caminaba rapidamente mientras se encontraba perdido entre sus pensamientos, solo caminaba hacia donde sus pies lo llevaran, cuando al fin volvio en si, descubrio que se encontraba en un lugar de konoaha que jamas habia visto, delante suyo habia un ojo de agua inmenso, en medio se encontraba un puente de madera que a leguas se notaba que no se habia usado en bastante tiempo, a su alrededor solo alcanzaba a ver arboles y en el claro habia miles de peces, en realidad ese era un lugar muy agradable pero eso no le hacia olvidar al chico lo sucedido, al ver tanta calma decidio quedarse ahi y sentarse un rato en el puente para pensar.

gaara: ° _por que, por que siempre termino solo? -.- sabia que esa extraña sensacion de felicidad no duraria muxo, despues de todo...mi nombre es gaara "ser que se ama a si mismo" , supongo que no me pusieron ese nombre en vano, -.- siempre estuve solo, asi fue antes y asi será mientras viva. pero aun asi, me duele tanto todo esto ° _

despues de pensar un rato, el pelirrojo se quedo un tiempo observando a los peces que nadaban en el agua, estar ahi era algo hinoptizante, a tal grado que el pobre de gaara se quedo profundamente dormido, y tuvo un sueño muy extraño...

_(SUEÑO DE GAARA)_

_el chico miro a sus alrededores y notó que estaba solo, era una especie de desierto, _ _miro en direccion al horizonte y solo se veia arena al igual que a cualquier lugar donde mirara, espero un rato a ver que sucedia, pero no ocurria nada, cuando al fin se dcidio a avanzar aparecio una nube de humo color violeta, el chico comenzo a tocer por la falta de oxigeno, cuando esa extraña nube se dispersó noto que habia alguien, era una mujer, era muy hermosa, tenía un cabello hermos que le daba hasta el hombro y era del mismo color que el de temari, y unos ojos de un tono azul mas profundo que el cielo, su rostro era extremadamente tranquilo y llevaba en la cara una sonrisa._

_gaara: ma-mamá eres tú?_

_karura: si soy yo n.n_

_gaara: ¿por que?¿por que me has dejado solo cuando mas te necesitaba?_

_karura: tu sabes que yo siempre estuve contigo, dentro de tu corazón, solo que a veces tu lo olvidabas, pero no estoy aqui para hablar de eso_

_gaara: entonces??_

_karura: vine a hablarte de sakura_

_gaara: ¿que debo hacer?_

_karura: n.n nada_

_gaara: nani o.ô??_

_karura: no intentes nada, sigue tu vida normal, ella no se va a comprometer, ella es tuya eso esta escrito, confía por una vez en el destino, ella va regresar a ti y van a estar juntos muxo tiempo_

_gaara: ¿de que manera o por que?_

_karura: eso mi querido hijo, solo el tiempo te lo revelará_

_gaara: o.o per..._

_antes de que el pudiese decirle otra cosa karura ya no estaba, era como si el viento se la hubiese llevado, minutos despues gaara despertó._

_(DE VUELTA A LA REALIDAD)...(OSEA QUE SE DESPERTO ¬¬)_

gaara: 0-0 pero que sueño mas raro el que tuve ¿sakura le habra puesto alguna clase de droga al desayuno?...o...a caso me estoy volviendo loco o.ô

despues de acomodar alguna ideas en su cabeza el joven se fué hacia la posada donde se estaba hospedando.

(DONDE ESTABA SAKURA)

kyo:D

sakura: no0o0!!!

tsunade: ¡por que no pequeña? es un chico lindo

el joven era alto, rubio, musculoso y con unos hermosos orbes verdes

sakura: por que no lo amo, por favor se conciente de lo que me estas haciendo hacer, piensalo, estamos hablando de unir dos vidas!! y aun mas importante ¡MI VIDA!!!!!

kyo: vamos sakurita, entregate a mi (la abraza por la cintura)

sakura: oó alejate cerdo!!

tsunade: trata con mas respeto a tu futuro esposo v.v

sakura: el jamas se va a casar conmigo0o0!!! (se va a su cuarto mientra llora)

(UNA SEMANA DESPUES)

cierto pelirrojo recogía sus maletas de la posada donde se hospedaba, se encontraba mas serio que nunca, se dirigia a laoficiana de tsunade a dejar los documentos por los cuales se suponia que era el motivo de la visita del kazekage. al llegar a la oficina de la hokage. coloco sus maletas en la entrada y toco la puerta

tsunade: adelante (el chico pasa) -toma asiento

gaara: no, no es necesario, solo habia venido a dejar estos papeles, tome

tsunade: ahh muxas gracias y toma esto n.n

gaara: o.ö

tsunade: n.n es la invitación de la boda de sakura y kyo

gaara: ahh ¬¬ _° esta vieja es in soportable ° _-bueno, me marcho

tsunade: hasta luego n.n

el pelirrojo salió de la pieza y se dirigio a la entrada, se agacho y recogió sus maletas, al levantarsegaara: _° ohh genial lo que me faltaba ¬¬ °_

sakura: gaara...lo siento

gaara: ...(comienza a caminar)

sakura: hazme caso!

gaara: ...

sakura: hay, sabes que odio que me ignoren

gaara: ...

sakura: y ¿esas maletas?¿te vas? 6.6

gaara: ...

sakura: ¿por que?

gaara: ...(ya se encontraban en la salida de konoaha)

sakura: no te vayas -.-

gaara: (se detiene y baja las maletas) -¿para que?. ¿quieres que me quede para ver como la unica persona a la que e amado se casa con un don nadie?...pues...NI MUERTO!!!

sakura: yo...me voy contigo

gaara: no, este es tu deber, ademas, si mi relacion con la 5° no es muy buena ahora, imaginate como sera si te vas conmigo

sakura: bueno, entonces, dejame sentir tus labios por ultima vez :3 (se acerca al chico y lo comienza a besar, ambos se dieron ese beso como si ese fuera el ultimo de sus vidas, para ellos eso fue algo increible)

gaara: me tengo que ir

sakura: (se aferra a su pecho) no0o0!!!!

gaara: tu te vas a casar y yo tengo muxos asuntos pendientes en suna. (le da un corto beso y antes de que se separaran desaparece con la arena)

sakura: gaara!!!! no0o0!!! (se tira de rodillas al suelo para llorar abiertamente)

ya habian transcurrido mas de 12 horas desde que gaara habia salido de konoaha, y en esos momentos se encontraba llegando a su casa

temari: hermano0o0!!! ¿como te fue?

kankuro: ejem, supuestamente hibas con tu noviecita ¿no?

gaara: dejenme solo (se marcha a su habitacion dejando los equipajes en la puerta)

temari: mira, ese papel se sale de su maleta, se nota que no le da ni la minima importancia para guardarlo de esa manera o.ö

kankuro: voy a ver que es eso

temari: kankuro! esa es la privacidad de nuestro hermano...hay a quien quiero engañar, sacalo que yo tambien quiero ver que es

entonces kankuro saca el papel de la maleta de gaara y el y su hermana se ponen a leer el contenido

temari: esa es la invitacion al compromiso de sakura, ahh eso era, por eso gaara actuaba de esa forma

kankuro: pobre, debe de estar desecho -.-

temari: si -.-

(EN KONOAHA)

tsunade: sakura, llevas todo el dia acostada, animate, en 3 meses es tu compromiso ¿ya viste los arreglo de mesa de este catálogo que tengo aquí?, son preciosos

sakura: no me interesa, prepara la boda vos, y al salir apaga la luz

tsunade: como quieras (baja a la sala)

kyo: ¿como sigue?

tsunade: igual ¬¬

kyo: anda y dile que van a ir a ver su vestido n.n

tsunade: si, enseguida (sube al cuarto)- sakura ¿vas a ir a ver tu vestido?

sakura: hn (se levanta y se va a comprar el vestido con tsunade)

al entrar a la boutique sakura se probo el primer vestido que vio, la verdad era un vestido bastante feo, era con mangas estilo de los 80´s, largo y sin ningun escote.

tsunade: y bien ¡que opinas?

sakura: pagalo y deja de molestarme ok?

tsunade: oye niña no me hables asi o.ó

sakura: si, si como sea (se quita el vestido)

tsunade: _° seguro todo este berrinche es culpa del kazekage, pero estoy segura de que eso es, solo un berrinche, por que de lo contrario yo estaria siendo muy cruel con ella n.n pero seguro solo es un berrinche °_

sra: ¿se van a llevar ese vestido?

tsunade: eh, si carguelo a mi cuenta

sakura: ¿nos vamos?

tsunade: si n.n, pero ¿por que no sonries un poco?

sakura: hn (se adelanta a caminar)

tsunade: como quieras ¬¬ soy yo la tonta por tratar de buscarte la vuelta

en el transcurso del camino nadie hablaba solo caminaban, ni siquiera se dirigian una mirada y la verdad no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cueta que tsunade se encontraba molesta y sakura muy triste.

en el camino se encontraron con ino, quien se quedo con sakura mientras que tsunade se fue a su casa.

la rubia y la pelirrosa se dirigieron a la casa de ino para conversar un poco, ambas se sentaron en la sala y comenzaron a hablar.

ino: sakura¿por que estas asi?

sakura: ;; ino0o0o0!!! (abraza a su amiga y se suelta a llorar)

ino: tranquila pero dime ¿que fue lo que te paso?

sakura: (se controla un poco) -recuerdas que te dije que gaara y yo eramos novios?

ino: como que eran?

sakura: bueno, de hecho jamas terminamos, pero tsunade me arreglo un compromiso, y ahora no puedo estar con la persona que deseo por que me tengo que casar, con alguien que apenas conocí

ino: 0-0 que horror

las dos amigas se la pasaron platicando hasta que se hizo tarde y sakura se tuvo que ir a su casa.

tsunade: sakura ¿por que llegas tan tarde? nos tenias preocupados

kyo: ahora que vas a ser mi esposa te informo que no debes llegar muy tarde a casa v.v esa es una de las reglas que debes de cumplir.

sakura: oó (se va a su cuarto) -gaara ¿que estaras haciendo en este momento?

(MIENTRA TANTO EN SUNA)

temari: gaara!!! abre la puerta!!! kankuro y yo queremos hablar contigo

gaara: dejenme solo, no quiero ver a nadie

kankuro: solo queremos decirte que tienes nuestro apoyo para todo, incluso si quieres matar a kyo!

gaara: (abre la puerta de golpe) -¿tu que sabes de eso?

kankuro: puesss...solo lo que habia en tu maleta

temari: kankuro baka!!! ¿por que le dijiste a gaara de lo de la invitacion?

gaara: ¿por que ven mis cosas sin permiso o.ó?

temari: por que...pues...fue kankuro!!!

kankuro: que?? pero yo no...

gaara: si estuviera de humor los mataria ahora mismo, pero para su gran suerte, no tengo ganas de nada.

temari: no te preocupes, ella es tuya

gaara: 0-0 (recuerda ese sueño tan loco, pero al escichar las palabras de su hermana, comenzo a parecerle no tan loco como el creía)-tenes razon hermana, no me debo desanimar, en vez de eso voy al despacho por que tengo muxo trabajo atrasado y estar aqui no me va a ayudar en nada (s va corriendo a su oficina)

temari: pero ¿que dije?

kankuro: no lo se, pero sea lo que sea funciono o.o, para cuando sakura se case vamos a ir a konoaha y vas a ver a shikamaru xD

temari: y ¬¬ ¿que con eso?... ¬¬° ¿que estas queriendo decir?

kankuro: no, nada

(TRES MESES DESPUES)...(UYY COMO PASA EL TIEMPO VOLANDO AQUI xD)

ino: listo ya estas maquillada n.n te vez hermosa

sakura: eh, pues gracias -.-

ino: sakura, se que no estas feliz, pero al menos aparenata estarlo no?

sakura: tratare

tsunade: sakura, hoy es tu boda, es el dia mas importante de tu vida, esta feliz, bueno el punto es que ya tenemos que irnos, estas retrasada para ir a la iglesia n.n

sakura: ehh si (sakura se levanta de la silla y da unos cuantos pasos)- chicas, me, me siento mal (cae al suelo)

ino: sakura!!!

tsunade: rapido llevemosla al medico

ino: pero usted...

tsunade: si lose, pero cuando estoy muy alterada como ahora, no puedo

ino: hay. no puede ser, bueno ayudeme a cargar a sakura que el hospital esta a la calle siguiente

entonces ambas llevan a sakura al hospital para que la atendieran, al entrar la llevan a urgenciaspara hacerle un diagnostico rapido.

una de las enfermeras se acerco a la hokage y le dijo que los de la arena estaban alli afuera del hospital y que preguntaban que que pasaba. luego la quinta dio orden de que pasaran.

gaara: ¿que tiene sakura?

tsunade: aun no lo sabemos, le estan haciendo un diagnostico.

temari: y ¿que fue lo que paso?

ino: pues es que derrepente se desmayo asi como asi, ami se me hace que esta demasiado estresada por lo de su boda

tsunade: si, ultimamente a estado muy rara

kankuro: miren alla viene el medico

tsunade: y bien diganme que tiene sakura o si no lo mato o.ó

dr.: bien, usted es su madre??

tsunade: si, algo asi

dr.: bueno venga conmigo, esta informacion es confidencial

el doctor ya la quinta se dirigieron a una sala que se encontraba vacía para que nadie escuchara

tsunade: ¿esta muy enferma?

dr.: pues, lo que la señorita sakura tiene es bueno...

**n.n aca termina el capi num. 7 espero les haya gustado, y perdonen si soy mala po dejarlo ahi xD pero bueno, en vista de que ya no recibo tantos reviews, voy a tener que utilizar la misma tecnica que mi amiga diaru, si no recibo al menos 12 reviews no sigo con la historia, es que es encerio cuando recibo reviews me ilusiono xD se que suena raro pero encerio, eso es lo que me da ganas de seguir con mi fic n.n bueno aca las respuestas a sus reviews nn, espero que me dejen mas para subir el proximo capi n.n**

**gxsl: hola! n.n me extraña que me hayas dejado un review encerio! jejeje muxisimas grax espero y lo sigas leyendo jeje.**

**gaara-fan.neko-chan: jeje pues lo de kyo ya lo leiste supongo, y si quieres pegarle,... :3 eso se puede arreglar, al final podria poner que el terminaba siendo golpeado y dejado en camilla por todos los demas jajaja bueno grax por leer y muxo mas por tu review.**

**mitzu-chan: jaja no soy mala solo es para darle un poco de emosion jajaja y pues bueno, no lo continue taaan pronto pero igual aqui esta n.n**

**sakura-chibi: otra que sale con lo mismo ¬¬...xD naa no es cierto jejeje (¬¬ como que hoy me rio de todo)hay no te preocupes, que ya te deje la conti para que la leyeras nn **

**gaara-lover: n.n primero, gracias por leer mi fic y segundo ¿como crees que va a ser su tío??? y bue... en fin, espero que hayas leido este n-n**

**konakuer: 6.6 encerio?? hayyy no sabes que feliz me pone que les guste mi historia y mas aún que me dejen reviews nn ahh y que los encontrara...pues jajaja no hubiera estado mal jajaja pero si no las cosas no hiban a salir como lo planeado xD.**

**mari-chinpokomon: hay pues 1000 grax por tu review, te lo agradesco de todo corazon (naa muy cursi jaja)**

**bizcochia U-u : pues primero que nada muxas gracias por haber dejado tu review, encerio lo aprecio, y muxo mas que te haya gustado mi historia, y con eso del consejo, pues ya habia pensado en ello, el unico proble es que si lo pongo asi, muxos lectores no hiban a entender cuando hablan los personajes (voz de la experiencia xD) pero tal vez la use en otro fic n.n**

**SakuriCefiro: jeje me alegra que te haya gustado el capi n.n y bueno con lo del baka de kyo pues ya lo leiste supongo n.n pero si me lo preguntan, a mi me gusta mas tu historia nn**

**YyYino yamanakayYy: yo no soy mala -.- si fuese mala ya no hubiera continuado y tu lo sabes cami u.u pero que bueno que te haya gustado nn**

**karlitta: jajaja bueno graxxx tu sabes que siempre continuo jeje, al menos si me dejan mas de 12 reviews en este capi n.n por que si no ahi queda ;; pero en fin graxxx :3 por haberme dejado tu review, me alegra que te guste mi historia de veras **

**maite: ¿por que decis que es feo? solo trato de darle sabor a la historia, y que ojala que te haya gustado n.n pero bue..aca les deje otro capi.**

**lalipotter: si, la verdad es que tenemos muy poquitos fics en esta seccion ;; pero al menos los que escribimos estamos poniendo nuestro granito de arena (xD) para que haya cada vez mas n.n. aqui pues ya deje otro capi y si naruto si ama a hinata jaja es que tu sabes que naruto habla muxo y sin pensar xD si gaara es feliz, bueo en este capi no mucho pero pronto va ser mas feliz que nunca ya lo veras n.n**

**diaru: si, yo se que has estado "ocupada" ultimamente, no te preocupes y ¡por fin! encontre a alguien que me dijo que el lemmon es normal!!! es que no sabes cuanta gente me a dicho que con el lemmon se quedaron asi 0-0, pero bue, esa es otra historia y si, nos leemos por msn xD nos vemos**

**graxias a todos por leer mi capi mil besos!! y recuerden que quiero al menos 12 reviews para seguir, 6.6 no sean malos, si leen dejen reviews, me conformo con dos palabras no les cuesta nada oprimir ese botoncito de abajo dende dice go! y escribir una o dos palabras ¿si? bueno chao**


	8. se suspende la boda y kyo se muere!

**hola!!!! como andan??? **

**antes que nada 1000 grax por todos sus reviews, nunca pense que llegarian a 12 en tan poco tiempo encerio 1000 grax!, ya saben, las respuestas a sus reviews las podran encontran en la parte inferior de la pagina n.n **

**ahora empezamos con el capi num.8!!!!**

**---------------------**

tsunade: ¿encerio esta tan enferma o que?

dr.: no tsunade-sama, ella esta, pues esta...

(EN LA IGLESIA)

kyo: ¿donde esta esa niña estupida?

padre de kyo: ehh no te preocupes, ya llegara

kyo: si esa maldita me deja plantado, te juro que habra guerra en konoaha o.ó

m. de kyo: hijo, es de mla educacion decir palabras feas en la iglesia u.u

kyo: si mamá ¬¬

padre (de la iglesia): señores ¿todo anda bien?

kyo: n.n no hay de que preocuparse :D, solo que la novia esta algo retrasada jeje, la comprendo, asi son las mujeres ¿no? jeje n.n

padre: esta bien hijo, eres muy comprensivo, que dios te bendiga

m. de kyo: (se acerca a decirle algo al oido) -vaya que te sirvieron las clases de actuacion eh?

kyo: cállate mamá

p. de kyo: ¿en que nos equivocamos con este muchacho?

m. de kyo: no lo se -.-, tal vez lo mimamos demasiado u.u

kyo: los estoy escuchando ¬¬

(EN EL HOSPITAL)

tsunade: QUE!!! 0-0

dr.: si señora, desea ver a la señorita haruno?

tsunade: si oó

dr.: su habitacion es la del fondo ala izquierda

tsunade: gracias (dice mientras se talla el menton)

despues de eso, la hokage se dirigio a donde el doctor le habia indicado, y al entrar encontró a sakura poniendose de pie y quejandose un poco

tsunade: sakura

sakura: ¿que te dijo el médico? ¿Que es lo que tengo?

tsunade: a eso voy, pero primero dime, pero habla con la verdad ¿que tipo de relacion tenias con gaara?

sakura: pues siendo sincera, lo amo y aun mejor, se que soy correspondida por que el me ama a mi, es algo tan hermoso, bueno -.- lo era por que ahora me tengo que casar con una persona a la que apenas conosco y en pocos minutos voy a estar ligada por siempre con esa persona, y no hay nada que pueda cambiar este cruel destino -.-

tsunade: perdoname po haberte hecho sufrir tanto estos dias, pero si hay manera de cambiar todo esto

sakura: ¿como que si hay manera o.ô? ¿cual?

tsunade: lo que pasa, sakura, es que, el medico me dijo, que tu, estas, bueno, como decirlo...embarazada

sakura: 0-0 ¿QUEE? ¿ es encerio o es broma?

tsunade: es 100 cierto, de hecho llevas 3 meses de embarazo y como no has querido ni ver al pobre de kyo, pues supongo que el padre del hijo que llevas dentro, es, gaara

al escuchar esas palabras, la pelirrosa no lo podía creer, se entusiasmo tanto, que salto sobre la cama mil veces, grito, pataleo, todo lo que se le ocurrio hacer, sus ojos brillaban como nunca, su sonrisa era la mas hermosa que su cara pudiese ofrecer, cuando se tranquilizo un poco le dijo a tsunade

sakura: tsunade-sama ¿sabes lo que significa? 6.6

tsunade: ...

sakura: es que, no solo significa que no me caso con kyo, y ademas de que me quedo con mi gaara hermoso, sino quevoy a ser mamá!!!! no puedo esperar para decirle a todos :3

tsunade: ahora no es el momento -.-

sakura: ¿por que?

tsunade: imaginate que el hijo del kage de las nubes se entere de que no te casas con el por que te encuentras en ese estado, hiban a pensar que sos una cualquiera, además que hasta le podrian iniciar la guerra a konoaha v.v (dice con un tono de seriedad)

sakura: (su voz se torna triste) -hai ., pero ¿no le voy a decir a gaara ahora?

tsunade: no, en la tarde lo voy a citar para que hable conmigo y los voy a dejar a solas

sakura: bueno, me voy

la kunoichi apreto uno de sus brazos con su mano mientras bajaba tristemente la mirada, pues su unico deseo en ese momento era correr a los brazos de su amdo y gritarle al mundo lo que ocurria, pero eso no podía ser, al menos no por ahora.

despues de un rato sakura y tsunade salieron del hospital, teniendo que pasar frente a la sala de espera donde todos corrieron a preguntar que pasaba con su amiga, todos menos gaara que estaba detras de ellos buscando a sakura con la mirada, mientras tsunade trataba de convencer a todos de que realmente sakura no tenia nada, pero cuando gaara encontri la mirada de sakura y ella sonrio, el supo que todo andaba bien y no habia de que preocuparse.

cuando las dos lograron al fin salir, sakura fue a casa mientras tsunade se hiba a ir a la iglesia a decir a todos que la boda estaba cancelada (de una manera muy normal)

(EN LA IGLESIA)

kyo: hay viene esa vieja tsunade

de pronto antes de que tsunade lograra entrar salta naruto desde su lugar para ir a ver a tsunade de una manera "pacifica"

naruto: hey vieja ¿que le pasa a sakura-chan?

tsunade: nada, ahora dejame resolver esto bien y de una forma sofisticada, es que es un asunto delicado

tsunade entra a la iglesia gritando como loca

tsunade: HEY ESCUCHEN TODOS!!! LA BODA SE CANCELO LARGUENSE A SUS CASAS!!

despues de eso la hokage salio de la iglesia

naruto: hey! que sofisticada es usted para resolver los asuntos delicados xD

tsunade: pfff!!! (le saca la lengua)

kyo: que!!! ami nadie me deja plantado!!! (hace tanto coraje que se desmaya, lo llevan al hospital, recupera la conciencia, le cuentan lo sucedido, despues cae en coma y luego se muere xD)

(en la casa de sakura)

la pelirrosa se encontraba recostada en su cama, en ese momento estaba comenzando a llover, ella solo miraba la ventana mientras se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos.

tsunade: sakura!!! ya llegue!!!

sakura: estoy en mi cuarto!

tsunade sube hasta el cuarto de la chica para hablar un momento con ella

tsunade: sakura ¿quieres que le hable a gaara para citarlo de una vez?

sakura: si, por favor, dile que dentro de una hora, es que me voy a duchar

tsunade: bueno

sakura se metio a la bañera y luego se sumergio, no sabia que hacer es que encerio se encontraba muy nerviosa por lo que le tendria que decir a gaara no sabia ni por donde empezar, lo que si sabia era que ese hiba a ser unos los mejores momentos de su corta vida, alli se quedo un buen tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, pues ya habian pasado 40 min, entonces se salio de alli, se seco, se puso la ropa de siempre y lugo se dirigió al despacho de tsunade, entró y cuando se fijo en la ventana, noto que gaara ya habia llegado.

unos instantes despues entro gaara a donde se encontraba sakura

gaara: buenas tardes sakura, donde esta tsunade sama es que ella me dijo que queria hablar con migo y que era urgente.

sakura: ella se encuentra en su casa, yo soy la que necesito hablar contigo (cierra la puerta del despacho con seguro para que gaara no se pudiese ir)

gaara: y...que pasa? (se pone algo nervioso por el hecho de que sakura habia cerrado la puerta)

sakura: sera mejor que te sientes

gaara: de acuerdo (se sienta en uno de los sillones)

sakura: (toma las manos de gaara)-lo que ocurre es que...yo

inner sakura: vamos sakura tu puedes!!! cha!!!

sakura: _° si, yo puedo, lo se °_-gaara es que lo que pasa es que tu y yo, pues lo que me dijeron en el hospital es que, vamos a ser padres . 

gaara: 0-0

(si creyeron que la piel de gaara era algo palida, no creo que se la puedan imaginar el color que tenia cuando recibio esa noticia estaba mas blanco que una persona alvina)

sakura: ¿que pasa?¿a caso no te agrada ni un po quito la idea?u.u°

gaara: 0-0 que!!! que!!! que yo voy a ser papá???

sakura: ehh, si

gaara: y ya no te vas a casar??

sakura: no

gaara: y ¿segura que ese hijo es mío?

sakura: si obio, tu eres el unico

Entonces en ese momento, como no le salían las palabras de la boca, no pudo hacer mas que cargar a sakura por la cintura y dar vueltas, luego la abrazo muy fuerte (pero sin lastimarla)-como si ella se fuera a ir a algun lado.

sakura: encerio estas feliz??

gaara: estoy más que feliz (le da un beso en los labios)

sakura: ¿puedes creerlo? es que por fin, un momento completamente feliz, sin interrupciones

gaara: si...

y siguieron hablando asi hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya era muy tarde y se fueron a la casa de sakura.

pero jamas se dieron cuenta de que habia un par de hermanos entrometidos, en el edificio de frente, traian unos binoculares y una aparato que servía pa escuchar la voz de las personas atravez de las paredes.

temari: haaa!!!!

kankuro: callate que alguien nos va a escuchar

temari: es que no puedo evitarlo voy a ser tiaaa!!!!

kankuro: ¿a caso quieres que descubran que siempre espíamos a gaara cuando sale?

temari: kankuro ¬¬ callate!!! que estamos quedando como unos metiches!!!

kankuro: tu callate!!

temari: no tu!!

kankuro: ¿quieres pelear?

temari: y tu me dices eso ami?

despues de eso kankuro corre desesperado por la ciudad tratando de salvar su vida de temari

(EN LA CASA DE SAKURA)

tsunade: y bien ¿como les fue?

sakura: exelente n.n

gaara: tsunade sama, vine a hacer algo muy especial

tsunade: si?

gaara: vine a pedir la mano de sakura _° xx no puedo creerlo, nunca me imagine a mi diciendo esto nooo, pero estoy seguro que despues va a ser lindo...espera ¿yo dije eso? °_

tsunade: por supuesto

despues de conversar un rato todos se cansaron, tsunade se fue a su habitacion ya gaara insistio en quedarse, para vigilar a sakura, por que quien sabe, en una ciudad como esa cualquier cosa podria ocurrir, y el no estaba dispuesto a perder todo lo que tenía

sakura: oyasuminasai gaara (se acuesta en su cama)

gaara: buenas noches (se acuesta junto a sakura, la abraza y ambos se que dan dormidos)

pero alguien los observaba desde el arbol que esta frente a la ventana de sakura.

sasuke: jajaja muy felices ¡no?, jajaja se creyeron que no hiban a saber mas de mi, pues se equivocaron!!! ademas ahora, terigo refuerzos especiales jajajaja

junto a el aparecen mas de 100 pares de ojos entre los arboles, de pronto, el salta a la ventana, mientras los otros comenzaban a revelar su identidad ellos eran...

**si! por fin acabe el cap. num 8!!! y mi reloj dice que son la una y trece de la madrugada xx, es que lo tengo que escribir en este horario por que en el dia no tengo tiempo disponible, asi que si me desvelo escribiendo, por favor dejen reviews!!!**

**aca les dejo las contestaciones a sus reviews!:**

**diaru: encerio0? que bien n.n que te haya gustado, y proviniendo de una amiga es tan especial :P, a y por lo del largo bue...es que como tengo otra comp. trae un programa llamado WordPad, y aunque no es muy diferente al word, se me hace un poco mas dificil usarlo...jajaja con lo que dijiste del lemmon tenes toda la razon!! sabes, tenemos puntos de vista muy parecidos xD**

**SakuroCefiro: de veras 1000 graxx por todo n.n , see a mi tambn me cayo mal kyo (xD y yo lo invente) jaja y con lo de matarlo xD mejor que maten a sasuke sii!! ahh y de nada con lo del pensamiento, te lo mande por que me recordo a tu historia y además se me hizo bellisimo! bueno, nos leemos pronto**

**rossmery: bueno, si lo deje asi, lo que pasa es que me encanta darle emosión a las cosas xD y con lo de sakura acertaste!!! jeje, no te preocupes por los reviews de los anteriores, lo importante es que lo pusiste en este y de verdad lo aprecio.**

**tomoka: oye graxxx por tus reviews , se que aunque no los dejes muy seguido, me lo dices personalmente, y eso es lo que importa ¿no?, ahhh y se me olvidaba, grax por apoyarme 100pre.**

**yYyino yamanakayYy: graxxx jeje no sabia q un review tan pequeño pudoese ocupar tanto espacio xD (no se por k hoy me rio de todo xD ¬¬ otra vez )**

**mitzu-chan: jaja que bueno que me decis que no soy mala, se me quita un peso de encima :P, y con lo de saku, pues ya confirmaste tu sospeche jajaja...bueno gracias por tu review, ojala y sigas leyendo el fic n.n**

**mari-chinpokomon: a 1000 grax por tu review!!! y si adivinaste, es mas te adelanto algo...si son dos!! jajaja es de encerio eh, bueno chao grax por tu review.**

**sakura-chibi: oie graxxx , es una pena que teclado funcione mal, una vez descompuse el mio y me dejaron castigada xD bueno, besos chao1!**

**chire: encerio?? no sabes cuanto me animan lo comentarios asi n.n fue por eso en parte que decidi continuar hoy :P, me pone re feliz que les agrade mi fic de veras!!**

**konakuer: si T.T pobre de gaara, pero ya esta feliz!! ...aunque no por muxo tiempo -.-...pero va a volver a estarlo!! y tu ia sabes no? jeje a, y ojala que se hayan confirmado tus sospechas :3**

**bizcochia u-U: pues supongo que esa mega idea resulto ser cierta no? jajaja, y pues ya actualize xD con lo que pusiste al final, tenes razon, yo lo intente hacer una vez de ese modo y al final no le entendi ni yo lo que escribi xD por eso, se que esta mal escribir de esta forma, pero es que es mas entendible ;3**

**flower of nigth: me alegra que te hayas animado a dejarme un review encrio!! y con lo de tu gaasaku yo se que seria buena idea y seguro que te quedaria super bien n.n, aunque sea en mil años luz te quedaria super bien n.n jeje.**

**cronos: jeje gracias, la verdad cuando yo subi la historia nunca pense que a alguien le fuera a gustar xD, por que cuando escribes una hictoria y la lees normalmente sueles reirte, eso me paso siempre, lo leo me ataco de la risa y luego digo - ¿como es que yo escribi algo como eso xD- jiji me sali algo del tema :P bueno, espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y que sigas dejando tus reviews nn**

**bueno por fin termino!!! y mi reloj marca la 1:31 de la madrugada, asi que ya me voy a dormir jaja**

**ahh se me olvidaba, en este cap tambn necesito al menos **_**12 reviews**_** para continuar!!**

**a todos mis lectores los k.1.C!! (los quiero 1 chingo jaja suena chistoso)**

**hasta luego!!**


	9. la mega batalla más pequeña del mundo :3

**HOLA A TODOS DISCULPEN POR LA TARDANZA PERO ACA ESTA EL CAPI NUM. 9, A POR CIERTO ESTE LO HICE ELIMINANDO EL FORMATO SCRIP, ESPERO QUE LE ENTIENDAN ASI, BUENO EN FIN SUS REVIEWS EN LA PARTE DE ABAJO OKI? BUENO ACA LES DEJO MI CAPI**

- Pero por ahora será mejor que los deje en paz, depués de todo, sería muy aburrido matarlos mientras duermen jajaja - dice sasuke riendo maliciosamente

- tienes razón mi querido hermanito-

después de eso todos desaparecen entre las sombras de una forma escalofriante.

Así llego la mañana, el sol comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana del cuarto de la pelirrosa, lo que causo el despertar de gaara, quien pesadamente abrió los ojos, se estiró y luego bostezó.

-buenos días- dijo sakura

-ehh, buenos días

- sabes, me entere de que kyo murió- comentó sakura

- ahh que bien

-si

Luego hubo un gran y fastidioso silencio, hasta que el pelirrojo notó que sakura ya se encontraba arreglada y lista para salir, estuvo a punto de preguntarle a donde hiba, pero para su sorpresa, ella habló primero.

- si, si ya sé, seguro que me vas a preguntar que a donde voy, pero no, no voy yo sola, tú vienes conmigo, vamos a ir con tus hermanos.

- pero, ¿como supiste?...ahh, olvidalo ¿para qué vamos?

- hay pues para explicarles la "noticia"- dijo sakura remarcando lo último

- ohh, bueno - dice nervioso mientras se levanta

- ¿no te piensas ir así verdad?...bañate- dice la kunoichi mientras le lanza una toalla en la cabeza

- que delicada eres, digo ¿a caso huelo tan mal?

Cuando el pelirrojo se baño, se secó y se vistió se dirigieron a donde estaban hospedados temari y kankuro, al llegar a la posada, buscaron la habitación de los hermanos de gaara y tocaron la puerta, después abrió temari.

-hola sakura-chan - dice la rubia con una extensa sonrisa en el rostro

- ¿quien llego temari?- dice un chico

- ehh- dice temari nerviosamente

- mas te vale que ese no sea un hombre hermanita- dice

- anda temari dejame ver con quien estás- dice sakura mientras empuja la puerta

Cuando Gaara se harta de la situación, ayuda a sakura a empujar la puerta, asi la logran derribar y se encuentran que el que estaba con temari era

- shikamaru!! - dice la pelirrosa con los ojos algo más que abiertos

- ehh...¿para fue que vinieron- dice la rubia tratando de alejar la atención de shikamaru

- haber hermanita, ¿no estas sola con este vago o sí?, dime, ¿donde está kankuro?

- que problematico -dice shikamaru y luego bosteza

- cállate shika,...ehh kankuro fue a la tienda- dice temari y luego ríe nerviosamente

- bueno, el punto es que vinimos aquí para darte una noticia muy importante - dice sakura muy feliz

- ¿que cosa?- dice temari haciéndose la ingénua- _° jaja de seguro me vienen a decir que soy tía...pero yo ya lo sé jiji °_

- pues...- dice gaara mientras pone la mano en el hombro de sakura

- es que gaara y yo seremos papás!! - grita sakura

- felicidades!!!- grita temari y abraza a la feliz pareja

- espera, eso significa que tu y gaara...- dijo shikamaru algo sorprendido (cosa inusual en él)

Entonces el pelirrojo le mandó una mirada asesina a shikamaru con intensión de que no terminara su frase, y logro su cometido, por que cuando shikamaru notó la forma en la que gaara lo estaba mirando, el solo tragi saliva y se quedó callado.

- bueno hermanito, y ¿ya le contaron a todos?-

- pues, no- responde gaara

-hay, por eso les contamos a ustedes, para que esparsan el rumor- mencionó sakura sin pensar

-ahh-dice temari, pero se da cuenta de la indirecta - oye ¿nos estas diciendo chismosos?- dijo temari en un tono muy poco amogable

Antes de que sakura pudiese contestarle, algo derrumbo la puerta, dejando una cortina de polvo, entonces las chicas gritaron casi por instinto y gaara y shikamaru se pusieron delante de ellas en posición de batalla.

Luego que se dispersó el polvo, se lograron distinguir dos figuras que al parecer, eran hombres.

- ¿sasuke?¿itachi?¿juntos? - dijo la pelirrosa bastante confusa

Despues, apareció una tercera persona detras de itachi y sasuke.

-deidara-dijo gaara entre cerrando los ojos y no muy contento

-¿que diablos hacen aquí?- dijo furiosa la rubia

El mayor de los uchiha se acerco a temari de una forma un tanto superior, la miro por delante y por detras, camino al rededor de ella, luego se acercó a su rostro para darle una respuesta, con un tono fastidioso (clásico de los uchiha).

-mira, güerita, este asunto no es contigo, es con el kazekage, vamos a eliminarlo ¿entendido?

A la rubia no le gustaba nada la actitud que tenía, de no ser por que el problema era con su hermano, ella le habría estrellado su puño en la cara.

- ¿y mi hermano que les hizo?

- mira niña, tu hermano es un pobre desgraciado y no merece estar vivo - dijo itachi algo fastidiado

- mirenlo del lado bueno, somos ecológicos, limpiamos el planeta de basuras humanas, como gaara jajajajaja - dijo deidara

- son unos idiotas, gaara ¿no piensas hacer algo? - dijo temari bastante enfadada

- no es necesario, nosotros comenzamos- dijo itachi

Entonces el mayor de los uchiha le intento lanzar un puñetazo a sakura, cuando le faltaban centímetros para golpearla, gaara se puso frente a ella, como ya no había tiempo gaara no se pudo cubrir con la arena, osea que itachi lo golpeó de lleno en la cara, lo que hizo que gaara volteara la cara escupiendo sangre.

- gaara!! - gritó sakura eufórica

- descuida, estaré bien - contestó el pelirrojo

- gaara, ¿por que haces esto?- dijo la pelirrosa limpiando la sangre del pelirrojo

-por que nunca voy a dejar que te hieran, eres lo que más quiero en el mundo, si algo malo te sucediera, no sé que haría

- pero tú no puedes solo con estos 3- dijo sakura algo preocupada

- ¿recuerdas lo que naruto me enseñó?

- ¿que?- dijo la kunoichi algo confundida

-Una persona, se hace mucho más fuerte cuando protege a alguien que quiere, y, ahora no tengo una, sino dos personas por las cuales luchar- dijo gaara con un tono muy suave

- gaara...- sakura lo miro con ternura - esta bien...pero si algo te pasa, tendre que intervenir

Así comenzo la batalla que parecía no tener fin, solo se veian golpes por doquier, pasaba de las 6 de la tarde y la pelea casi llegaba a su fín, los únicos en pie eran sasuke y gaara, itachi se había salido a mitad de la batalla por unos problemas del akatsuki, claro lo dejaría así por ahora pero juró que regresaría, deidara termino muerto por que dijo un mal comentario y hartó a itachi, y bueno ya saben lo mató.

Gaara y Sasuke se encontraban en condiciones lamentables, ambos tenían un nivel muy bajo de chakra ambos estaban de darse el golpe final, pero sakura intervino.

-Basta!- dijo la pelirrosa

Justo antes de que alguno de los tres dijera algo, los dos shinobis cayeron al suelo, estaban bastante heridos, y era lógico que no rindieran más.

-Gaara!!!- gritó sakura y fue corriendo a verlo

- ¿que hacemos con sasuke?- dijo temari

- Tú y shikamaru, llevenselo lo más lejos que puedan- dijo sakura

- hai- contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo

shikamaru y temari se llevaron a sasuke fuera de konoaha y lo dejaron votado en el piso como una bolsa de basura.

Mientras, Sakura llevaba a Gaara a lo que quedaba de su casa, bueno a su cuarto, lo reviso, y se dio cuenta que lo unico ue necesitaba era un poco de descanso, lo recosto en la cama para que pudiese descansar, y luego ella se recosto sobre su pecho, se puso a pensar, pero para su sorpresa, Gaara no tardo mucho en despertar.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?- preguntó el pelirrojo

- termino todo, sasuke y tu quedaron inconsientes- dijo sakura algo cabizbaja

- ahh, y tu ¿estas bien?- dijo el shinobi

- si, adivina, tu hermana ya corrió la noticia- dijo sakura levantando la cabeza

- claro, mi hermana es experta en pasar chismes, de hecho era lo unico que hacía bien allá en suna, de lo contrario se la pasaba mandando al pobre de kankuro-

- oye, ¿donde estará kankuro?- dijo sakura alzando una ceja

- no lo se-contestó con algo de indiferencia

- pero bueno, animos arriba - dijo sakura con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Ambos se dirigieron al Ichiraku ramen, donde estaban todos cenando (naruto, hinata, temari, shikamaru, kankuro, ino, chouji y kiba)

- hola a todos, oigan ¿donde está shino?- dijo sakura

. ahh, hola frentezota, shino fue a comer a nose donde- contestó ino

- ¡FELICIDADES!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo abrazando a Gaara y a Sakura

-gracias- dice la pareja

- ¿como le van a poner?- pregunto ino

- no, nolose- dijo sakura algo agobiada por la exesiva atención

Así fue como comenzó la cosa, Sakura e ino se la pasaban casi siempre juntas para hacer los arreglos para la llegada del nuevo ser entre esas cosas, hasta pasar nuve largos meses.

**(9 meses después)**

Gaara y Sakura se encontraban desayunando en el comendor de su casa, hablando de muchas cosas, cuando derrepente...

-haauch- comienza a gritar sakura desesperadamente

- saku, ¿que te pasa?- pregunta gaara

**bueno aca termina el capi num. nueve espero que lea haya gustado, aca están las repuestas a sus reviews.**

**Sofía: mil graxxx de hecho con este ultimo review me has levantado el animo para seguir escribiendo encerio.**

**Belex-Chan: hola, bueno, te agregue jejeje, de todos modos 1000 graxxx por todos tu comentarios, espero que leas este capi, y claro que te guste, pero quien sabe jeje.**

**Maria N.: wow wow wow, va de encerio, muxisimas graxxx por tus reviews, los aprecio muxisimo, jajaja y si buscare imagenes de sus hijos para mandartelas jajajaja, pero dame tu msn n.n por que si no no se a donde jejeje.**

**flower of night: aprecio bastante tus reviews, por que creo que me contaste antes que vas a un ciber ¿no?, graxxx por tomarte la molestia de escribir unas cuantas palabras, pero para mi significan muxo.**

**bizcochia U-u: hola!!, bueno, lose, este capi no estuvo muy gracioso pero te prometo que el siguiente si lo será, eso está prometido, ha además de q voy a tratar de tardar menos jeje.**

**konakuer: jejeje lose la cara de gaara yo tambn me la imagine y me ataque de la risa :P, bueno te dejo, espero que leas este tambn n.n**

**gaara-fan.neko-chan: 0.0 sabes, me impresionas con tu estilo de muertes, estan geniales, de hecho, te voy a pedir un consejo, ayudame a crear la muerte de sasuke jejejeje, que eso está seguro (d q sasuke se muera) si molesta de nuevo a saku o a gaara jejeje**

**chiohatake...: muxisimas graxxx, a y con la pregunta, pues noes tonta, ami me gusta el gaasaku por que ambos son mis personajes favoritos nn, por eso el gaasaku es mi pareja pref, jijiji**

**Sakuro-Cefiro: ejem ejem, creo q despues de este capi que de etiquetada como lenta, gomen, pero esq la semana pasada fue mi cumpleaños (14 de agosto) y a la siguiente tuve varias fiestas, y pues así, y hayyyy!!! se termino tu fic no0o0o0!!!**

**-Dark Yuki-chan-: graxx 1000 encerio, a tambn necesito que continues con tu fic, ¿ya tienes las parejas definidas o aun no? es que me muero por saber, asi soy de curiosa jejeje**

**mari-Chinpokomon: jajaja me gustó esa idea de lo del trabajo en otro fic, supongo que si jejeje y si yo tambn los odio ¬¬ por q deveras me desanimaron bastante, pero bue, no importa n.n**

**cronos: jeee!!/ entonces yo no soy la unica q me desvelo jajajaja, es dificil no desvelarse jijiji, espero que leas este capi tambn n0n**

**XxAkAtSuKi.ShIdOrYxX: bueno pues muxas grax aca está la conti y espero q la leas jejejeje**

**jane star kage: ok ok ok, listo quite el formato scrip, lose, una lectura pésima, pero uno hace lo que puede no?, pero en fin, debo de decir q me desanimaron bastante al principio y me enfade, pero lo pense 2 veces y bueno cedi un poco, de todos modos resulta un tanto molesto estar escribiendo los nombres tantas veces.**

_**disculpen la tardanza, es q el 14 de agosto fue mi cumpleaños y toda la semana estuve de party!! wo0o0!! y a la siguiente fui a bodas etc etc ...bueno, nos vemos en el otro cap, en este ya no voy a pedir los 12 reviews, claro eso no significa que no me los puedan dejar jajaja, pero en fin hasta la proxima!!! **_


	10. Llegaron las hermosas peques

**Hola a todos, esta vez, trate de actualizar algo rápido jeje, entiendo que no hayan llegado muchos reviews por que sinceramente mi capi anterior estuvo algo aburrido jeje, en fin ya comienzo**

**ahh se me olvidaba, porfavor léan el mensaje final..**

- sakura dime ¿que te pasa?- dijo muy asustado el pelirrojo

- creo, creo que ya viene haa!!- dijo sakura entre cortando las palabras

En ese momento Gaara sintió un dolor inusual en el estómago, que terminaba por darle nauseas, pero después de un rato reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que no era momento para ponerse neviosos, si no para actuar.

El chico tomo a sakura en brazos y corrió hasta el hospital donde el la llevó a la sala de urgencias donde rápidamente la llevaron al quirófano.

Antes de que Gaara logrará ir a la sala de urgencias notó que ino, tenten, hinata, shino, temari, kiba, akamaru, shikamaru, chouji, rock lee y neji se encontraban en la sala de espera quién sabe cómo pero todos se encontrabán enterados. (ejem..temari ejem)

El joven entró y todos se le fueron encima.

- ¿como está sakura?

-¿cuantos son?

-¿donde está ella?

-¿cómo le podrán?

- ¿está desmayada?

Preguntas como esa se oían sin cesar alrededor del pobre pelirrojo, realmente era algo traumático, ni siquiera se podía entender quién decía qué, solo se escuchaban parloteos a su alrededor, Gaara logró soportar eso unos instántes pero muy pronto se hartó y gritó:

- cierren la boca!

Nadie jamás había escuchado a gaara hablar con ese tono de voz, debido a eso todos se fueron a sentar a sus lugares, mientras que Gaara salía de la sala de espera para pararse a un lado de la sala de urgensias en espera de cualquier noticia.

-oye hermano ¿como te sientes?- preguntó Temari a su hermano menor

- me siento...extraño, pero no es malo, sino que me siento extraño pero...bien, ya no me siento solo- contestó el pelirrojo con cierto tono de nostalgia en su voz

- que bueno, nosotros siempre estaremos contigo- dijo Temari, brindandole una sonrisa de aliento a su hermano

-no te preocupes Gaara todo estará bien- dijo Kankuro quién se encontraba detrás de ellos

-kankuro..¿donde estabas?

-por aquí por allá, tu sabes- dijo kankuro alejandose del lugar para irse con shino y kiba

-Cuando todo esto pase me tendrás que ayudar paa que kankuro nos diga donde estuvo durante dos días-

-de acuerdo - contestó Gaara con un tono indiferente

Pasaron los minutos, Tenten Ino y Hinata se aburrieron así que se juntaron para conversar mejor.

- oigan chicas, saben, algo me da curiosidad- dijo ino con una mirada un tanto pícara

- ¿q-que c-c-cosa ino-chan?-preguntó hinata tartamudeando

-lo que me da curiosidad son, los hijos de sakura- dijo ino

- ¿a que te refieres?- preguntó tenten

-si, osea ¿se imaginan cómo serán?- dijo ino riéndose un poco

- mmm...tal vez sea un niño con cabello rosa, mirada de asesino y largas pestañas- dijo tenten y luego saco la lengua

- o sino, es una niña pelirroja con los ojos como sakura- dijo ino

-oo-o si.sino un niño pe-pelirrojo c-con los o-ojos c-como gaara pe-pestañas y sea s-son.sonriente- dijo hinata y se rió un poco

-jajajaja- riéron las tres juntas

-oigan chicas, hagámos una apuesta- dice ino con una sonrisa pícara

- ¿de que se trata?- preguntó tenten

-miren, las tres dimos una opinión sobre los hijos de sakura, las que fallen tendrán que vestirse como cerdo y luego ir a bailar como bobas frente a la academia ninja, claro a la hora de la salida- dijo ino un tanto retánte

- ¿y-y s-si las-s t-t-tres p-per-perdemos?

- pues las tres lo hacemos- dice tenten

-está bien, yo acepto- dijo ino levantando la cabeza

-y-yo t-t-t-tambien

-y yo

Derrepente sale el doctor de la sala con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿como está sakura?- corrió a preguntar el pelirrojo

- felicidades usted ya es padre- contesta el doctor dándole una palmada en la espalda

En ese momento las pupilas del chico se hicieron más pequeñas, comenzó a sudar frío, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta que el doctor lo sacó de su trance.

- oiga, ya puede pasar a verla- dice el doctor

- si

Después de eso el médico se dirigió hacia donde estaba el resto de la gente y les contó que sakura ya estaba estable y todo había salido bien.

Mientras tanto el pelirrojo se dirigía hacia la habitación de Sakura, el ambiente del hospital le molestaba mucho por que todo olía de una manera tan peculiar, además de que por todos lados se escuchaba decir a los médicos -ha fallecido, lo sentimos- pero al fin había llegado a la habitación de su amada.

Abrió la puerta despacio y se encontró con sakura recostada en la cama, sonriendo tan lindo como solo ella podía, en sus brazos no había un bebe sino dos!

- Gaara...acércate- dijo sakura con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

El joven no podía decir nada, era una sensación tan extraña, pero aún así se acercó a observar aquella criaturita que se encontraba en los brazos de su madre, ambas pequeñas dormían profundamente sin preocupaciones, sin sufrimientos, sin culpas, solo dormían placidamente.

- Son...tan...hermosas- dijo Gaara con algo de indecisión por que sinceramente se sentía anormal, pues casi nunca o mejor dicho jamás había sentido o dicho cosas como esas.

El pelirrojo toco sus pequeñas cabecitas las cuales tenían escasos cabellos, las dos pequeñas abrieron sus ojitos dejando ver sus pequeños y hermosos ojos, una de ellas tenía el cabello color rosa y los ojos parecidos a los de Gaara pero las marcas de sus ojos eran mucho menos extensas, de hecho se le veía bien por que parecía que se hubiese puesto rímel.La otra tenía la cabellera color roja y unos ojos hermosos iguales a los de Sakura y desde el momento en que la tocó su padre hizo un gesto algo parecido a una sonrisa.

- Gaara...soy tan...feliz

-y por primera vez en mi vida yo también

El pelirrojo se sentó en la orilla de la cama para observar a su recién formada familia, a el le parecía tan extraño todo esto hace unos años atrás disfrutaba de matar gente...y ahora habpia formado una verdadera y...lo disfrutaba.

- ¿cuando nos podemos ir a casa?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-ahora mismo-

-de acuerdo-

Ambos recogieron todo lo que era suyo, a sus hijas y se dispusieron a salir de la habitación, Gaara llevaba cargando a las dos niñas por que no quería que sakura hiciera esfuerzos.

Al entrar a la sal de espera todos se abalanzaron sobre las pequeñas

-son tan...pequeñas-dijo Naruto

- y tan lindas- dijo ino

- si, hermosas- dijo lee no muy a gusto

-jaja cejas de azotador está celoso- dijo Naruto

-¡¡yo no estoy celoso!!

-claaaro- dijo Naruto sarcásticamente

Todos comenzáron a pelliscarle las mejillas a las niñas, a agarrarles la cabeza y a apretarlas, y como es de esperarse de una par de bebés, o de cualquier persona comenzaron a llorar fuertemente.

- hey dejen en paz a mis hijas, acaban de llegar al mundo, no las torturen con sus horribles carotas- dijo sakura

-frentezota, tu nunca vas a madurar- dijo ino

-callate ino cerda!- exclamó sakura

-Sakura, eres insoportable- dijo ino bastante enojada

Después de ese pequeño escándalo la familia se fué hacia la casa de Sakura.

Mientras tanto ino fue con tenten y hinata.

-oigan, ¿se dieron cuenta?- dijo la srta. yamanaka

-¿d-d-de que i-ino-c-chan?

- no seas torpe hinata, ¿recuerdas la apuesta? todas perdimos!- dijo tenten

Un rato después frente a la academia ninja...

-jajaja tres tontas disfrazadas de cerdas- dice un niño

- si, cuando uno se disfraza tiene que ser de algo diferente a ti!- gritó otro niño gordo

- hey, lánzenle escupitajos!!- dijo una niña

-sii!!- gritáron todos en la escuela

-haaa!!!- gritaron las tre ninjas para luego correr despavoridas hacia sus casas

Fueron perseguidas sin para durante treinta minutos hasta que encontraron un gran árbol donde las tre kunoichis se subieron y perdieron a los asquerosos niños

- que asco estamos cubiertas de baba!- gritó ino

- Hay, mejor me voy a duchar- dijo tenten

- si, cada quién para su casa- contestó ino

- e-es-esto e-es a-as-asqueroso- dijo Hinata con ganas de vomitar

Mientras tanto en la casa de Sakura...

Los cuatro se encontraban en el cuarto, Gaara y Sakura platicaban mientras las niñas dormían en el centro de la cama.

- bueno y ahora ¿donde vamos a vivir?- dijo el pelirrojo

-pues, en suna eres el kazekage tu deber está allá- contestó Sakura

- Está bien, entonces seras la primera dama en suna...pero, se nos olvidó algo- dijo Gaara

-¿que cosa?

- El nombre de las niñas- dijo el kazekage

-no, yo ya los tengo la pelirroja se llamará Kasumi

- ¿por qué?- preguntó el pelirrojo

- Quiero que los nombres de mis hijas sean el contrario de su personalidad, por que kasumi significa niebla y lo primero que hizó esta niña cuando la tocaste fue sonreír- dijo sakura

-y ¿la otra?

- Hikari, ella no es de caracter fácil y hikari significa luz- comentó sakura

- Sakura eres una persona estupenda, gracias a ti e logrado decir cosas que jamás hubiera pensado,... te amo

-y yo a ti, nunca pense que esto pudiese llegar a suceder

- Te prometo hacer lo posible por que estás pequeñas tengan lo mejor.- dijo Gaara seriamente

- confío en ti- dijo Sakura brinddandole una sonrisa amable

- Pero tú prometeme que jamás me vas a dejar-

- No te dejaría por nada ni nadie en el mundo- contestó sakura

Las dos pequeñas despertaron abrieron sus pequeños ojos movieron torpemente sus manos y sus padres las abrazáron, luego se quedaron todos profundamente dormidos.

Mientras tanto en alguna parte del bosque, el menor de los uchiha despertó, tenía muy poco chakra, a penas y se podía mover, de pronto abrió sus ojos, sintió un enorme dolor en el brazo volteó a ver su extremidad, y notó que un tigre estaba mordiendo su brazo, trato de moverlo y levantarse pero no pudo, por que en algún momento de la batalla contra Gaara, el chico de la arena le había triturado los huesos del cuerpo con una técnica especial que él había utilizado.

Sin poder hacer nada, el tigre lo arrastró por el suelo, pasando por charcos de lodo, espinas y arbustos venenosos. El tigre se cansó de arrastrarlo y lo dejó tirado encima de un montón de estiercol.

Luego un cerdo salvaje lo empujó a un acantilado y fue rebotando por las paredes de este que estaban llenos de rocas afiladas y cayó a un pozo donde había serpientes de cascabel, pero en el último momento utilizó un jutsu de reemplazo y llego a la cima donde se encontraba a salvo, tal vez todos esos golpes le hayan servido de terapia o a lo mejor lo golpes a su craneo habían sido demasiado violentos, pero ya no se sentía con intensiones de separar a la pareja ni mucho menos de matar a Gaara, de hecho hasta hiba en camino a hablar con ellos, al parecer no sería capaz de llegar si quiera a las puertas de konoaha por que se encontraba mortalmente herido.

-lo, lo siento tal vez me vaya a disculpar, pero eso no significa que vuelva a ser una buena persona- susurró Sasuke caminando hacia konoaha y escupía sangre.

**Bueno acá termina el capi. num. 10!! este es el penúltimo cápitulo esta historia está llegando a su fin.**

**ahora las respuestas a sus reviews n.n..**

**Sakuro Cefiro: jaaa 10000 graxxx!!, si lo de sasuke botado también me pareció genial, encerio graxx por todos tus reviews, ojalá i hagas otros fics por que a ti te quedan genial :P**

**gaara-fan.neko-chan: kawai!! muxisimas graxx por ayudarme con la casi muerte de sasuke estuvo genial, ¡de veras!..si, losé no lo hize morir, pero es que antes que eso se me ocurrió matar primero su ego haciendo que se fuera a disculpar con ellos xD y no, note pasaste de largo, estuvo perfecto!!**

**konakuer: Sii, lo de sasuke estuvo genial (lose te confundiste y pusiste gaara, a todos nos pasa, ¿te gusta shino? dime, y si te gusta lo metó más en el cáp. final n.n**

**flower of night: jeje, losé no demoré muxo con este, de hecho hay fics que no actualizo desde marzo xD pero como este lo actualizaba cada semana, por eso dije que tarde :P y en fin aca dejo la conti ojalá que te guste**

**belex-chan: aca está la conti., y pues bueno jamás haría una combinación de los nombres de los padres eso deveras si sería patético.**

**pst: graxx por los videos de Gaara!/ yo tambn lo amo viva Gaara!!**

**Mari-Chinpokomon: hola!! si, lo mataré solo que en el próximo capi, y por itachi no te preocupes, y si la verdad es más facil escribir sin el scrip, y en lo de los malos fics, ya no me preocupa, tome las críticas y ya n.n, aunque tengo que admitir que al principio cuando lo leí senti que me ardía la sangre xD pero bue... eso está en el pasado :P.**

**ahh y graxx por la felicitación te lo agradesco 1000!**

**MiLi-ChAn: jeje que bueno que te gustára la muerte de kyo xD jjajaja, en fin, espero que te guste este cáp y que lo leas claro ;)**

**bizcochia-U-u: yeah!! graxx por la felicitación, el abrazo y las mañanitas y kankuro está perdido, en el prox cap se van a enterar donde estaba xD, y pues no narré muxo la batalla por que eso no se me da en lo más minimo, x.x soy pésima!! **

**que weno que siempre te haya gustado mi historia, cuando la publiqué por 1ra vez me sentía nerviosa de que a nadie le gustára ;; pero en fin 1000000 graxxx por tu apoyo :P**

**Mensaje final:**

**Muy bien mis queridos lectores, el próximo cápitulo será el final, voy a tardar un poco en actualizar por que voy a contar quiénes me han dejado reviews y cuántos, por que el próximo va dedicado a los que me han apoyado con sus reviews, los voy a publicar en una lista al principio del capi ;) graxxx por su apoyo por qué es muy valioso para mí ;)**


	11. Omg

**Hola!!!!**

**¿como andan?**

**Por fin, este fic llega a su fin n.n , dije que quería menos de diez cápitulos y termine con 11 jeje, pero bueno espero que les guste.**

**Antes que otra cosa, los dejo con las dedicaciones, a todos los que alguna vez me dejaron reviews :P**

**ahh, y este va a ser un capitulo bastante largo o.o**

**Este cáp. va dedicado con muxo cariño a:**

**Sofía**

**Maria N.**

**Cronos**

**Gxsl**

**Karlitta**

**Susanitta**

**Gaara-lover**

**Andrea Chan**

**Temari-Chan**

**Mari-Chinpokomon (suerte con tu fic)**

**SakuroCefiro (que me re encantó su historia)**

**Gisselle (che, amiga solo me dejaste un review)**

**inu-chan**

**Konakuer (graxxx por tu apoyo)**

**-Dark Yuki-chan- (suerte con tu fic que está re bueno)**

**Aisuko**

**Marlitta-chan**

**lali potter**

**Maite**

**Bizcochia U-u (t.k.m. grax por tu apoyo)**

**Tammy-Chan**

**AmareaAndrea**

**xXxKittyGhoticxXx**

**Rossmery**

**Nami-Haruno**

**Gaara-Fan.Neko-Chan (grax por ayudarme a torturar a sasuke jajaja)**

**Irina-san**

**Sakura-Chibi (por dejarme rev. en los primeros caps)**

**Kiara**

**Roo-16**

**chippo sister**

**o-pinkit-chan-o**

**Diaru (amiga t.k.1.ch. cuenta conmigo para lo que sea)**

**yYyino yamanakayYy**

**Mitzu-Chan**

**Belex-Chan (jejeje graxxx por los videos :P estaban re buenos)**

**Flower of night (mil grax, por q aun estando en un web te tomast el tiempo paradejar rev.)**

**chio Hatake**

**XxXAkAtSuKi.ShIdOrIXxX**

**Esfinge**

**Black4rose**

**jane star kage (grax por tu crítica, ahora hasta somos compañeras de trabajo :P)**

**Lady Drama (se q no m dejaste rev. pero conosco todas tus opiniones jejeje)**

**Pandora84**

**MiLi-ChAn**

**Raziel Zarafan**

**Aca, están todos mis queridos lectores, a todos ustedes se les agradece de verdad. (me cansé de escribir) Ahora los dejo con la historia:**

-Si, eso haré, me iré a disculpar- dijo un pobre tipo moribundo

El menor de los Uchihas llegó a Konoaha, apenas lo logró, pues se encontraba tan mal que tuvo que arrastrarse literalmente para llegar hasta allí, estaba dando sus últimos alientos, pero al fin llegó a la casa donde ahora vivían Gaara, Sakura y sus hijas.

Ni el supo como, pero el punto es que toco el timbre de la casa, el pelirrojo abrió la puerta y se encontró con la no muy grata sorpresa de su "amigo" Sasuke, el jóven de la arena miró hacia abajo y posó su mirada en el visitante, para luego decirle con una voz fría:

- ¿que es lo que quieres?

-Hem, yo, pues, vine a, disculparme- dijo el moreno bajando la mirada

-¿que?

-Si, creo haberme dado un fuerte golpe en la cabez o algo así, porqué de pronto siento ganas de que ustedes dos me den su perdón- dijo el moreno en un tono de voz algo baja

Antes de que Gaara pudiése reaccionar y decir algo, salió Sakura para ver lo que pasaba y al ver a Sasuke en su puerta y en ese estado se quedó petrificada.

-Por favor, dejenme hacer lo que tengo que hacer, por favor, siento que el tiempo se me acaba- dice Sasuke y depués de eso escupe sangre

-Habla Uchiha- dice Gaara mirandolo fría y fijamente, realmente parecía no importarle el estado en el que se encontraba el uchiha

-Primero, que nada, me gustaría pedirles su perdón, quisiera explicarles las razónes por las que hice todas esas cosas, la verdad lo comprendí muy tarde, pero todo lo que hize no fué por Gaara, sólo fue por tí Sakura- dijo Sasuke mirando al suelo

-...- Sakura se había quedado helada con la respuesta del Uchiha, mientras que Gaara no tenía precisamente una sonrísa en el rostro.

-¿Por mí?- preguntó la kunnoichi- ¿por qué por mí? ¿que hize?-

-Tú Sakura, como que que hiciste, no deberías de decir, el punto es, que hice yo, al principio me rogaste, casi te pusiste de rodillas para mí, y yo...solo te ignoré, no hace mucho tiempo comprendí que en ese momento fuí un idiota, pero ,por un lado estuvo bien por qué yo no merecía tenerte...Sakura...ai shiteru...- dijo el uchiha agonizando

- Haber, Sasuke Uchiha, creo que el golpe te dio en la parte del cerebro que controla la razón, por que, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?, osea, no tiene sentido, además, que digas todas esas palabras dulces, no va a hacer que yo cambie de opinión y me compadesca de ti, eso no va a suceder, no señor- Dijo Sakura para luego meterse dentro de la casa

-...-Sasuke se quedó estupefácto, mientras que Gaara se esforzaba en poner cara de serio pero por dentro estaba que no se aguantaba la risa.

-Lo siento Uchiha, fuiste rechazado una vez más, te perdóno, pero sin embargo no eres bien resivido aquí así que adiós- dijo Gaara y al terminar se metió a la casa

-No, no es posible, me rebaje hasta su nivel y me humilláron, la vida no vale, estoy en un muy mal estado, para que seguir con mi venganza- decía el uchiha pero fue interrumpído por una rubia

-Mi Sasuke lindo, no te preocupes, yo me quedo contigo, jamás volverás a estar solo!- gritó Ino

-No!, primero muerto- gritó el uchiha corriendo hacia donde pudo

-Sasuke lindo! no corras! te voy a alcanzar! tarde o tamprano! viva o muerta!- dice ino mientras corre detrás del moreno

- No! dios! ¿que hice para merecer esto?- grita Sasuke a lo lejos

- Te amo Sasuke!- gritó Ino tratando de alcanzarlo

-------------------------------------------

Al siguiente día, el sol brillaba, los pajaros cantaban, los perros ladraban, los gatos maullaban, y todos se encontraban comiendo en el ichiraku ramen.

-Quiero 12 porciones más por favor!- gritó uzumaki

-Naruto,¿ que no estás lleno? es que ya llevas 15 tazones de ramen- dijo Rock lee quién se encontraba sentado a lado suyo

-no inventes, ¿apenas 15? falta mucho para mi marca personal- dijo Naruto mientras se comenzaba a comer su 16avo plato de ramen

-¿marca personal?-

-sip, la mía es de 32 tazones de ramen y la de chouji es de 35, ya casi lo alcanzo!- dijo naruto atragantándose con ramen

-Que asco Naruto, cierra la boca para hablar- se quejó Sakura

-Hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar- dijo tenten tomando la mano de neji

-Bueno, ahora si kankuro, cuentanos donde estuvste estos días- comentó Temari mientras alzaba una ceja

- Bueno, pues estuve con alguien-

-¿alguien?- preguntáron todos en un tono unisono

- si, estuve con hinata-

En ese momento Natuo escupió todo el ramen que estaba devorando y le fue a gritar a kankuro en la cara

-¿que diablos estuviste haciendo con mi hina-chan?- gritó Naruto

-Na-Naruto-kun no pi-pienses mall so-solo le fui-fuimos a comprar u-una co-cosas a los be-bebes de Sa-sakura-chan- dijo hinata nerviosamente

-¿seguros que no hicieron nada más?- preguntó Naruto de una forma bastante acusadora

-No Naruto, eres un idiota- dijo kankuro, le hiba a decir otras cosas pero se contuvo al notar que el portador del kyubi se encontraba cabizbajo- ¿que?¿dije algo malo?-

-No, es que, Sauke solía decirme idiota, lo extraño, él era como mi hermano, extraño pelear con él por todo- Dijo Uzumaki con un tono melancólico.

Cuando Naruto mencionó al Uchiha, todos se pusieron cabizbajos exepto Gaara es que en verdad todos los extrañaban sinceramente aún después de haberles hecho tanto daño a todos.

-Vamos, animos arriba, la vida no acaba depués de la perdida de un buen amigo digo se que es doloroso, pero no solo por eso se van a dejar derrotar ¡no! ustedes solo miren más allá del horizonte la ida sigue- dijo Temari tratando de animar a todos

-si, Temari tiene razón además todos tenemos razones por las cuales podemos llegar a ser verdaderamente felices, tenten por fin está con neji, Shikamaru con Temari, Naruto y hinata, Shino consiguió una beca para irse a estudiar los insectos de la aldea de la nieve, kiba le consiguió una perrita a akamaru y ahora va a ser abuelo, eso y más tienen ustedes ahora no se dejen vencer por la tristeza- dice Sakura y al mencionar a cada uno ellos levantaban la mirada, así la kunoichi levanto el ánimo de todos

-tienes razón Sakura chan, y tu no te hagas que ahora tienes a Gaara, a tus hijas y a todos nosotros que nunca vamos a dejar que nada malo te pase nunca- dijo enérgicamente tenten

Un ambiente mucho más alentador se formo desde aquellos comentarios de las kunoichis y la estancia en el ichiraku ramen fue mucho más agradable, de pronto entra sasuke corriendo y detrás de él Ino que no lo había dejado de perseguir.

-Sasuke!- grita Naruto eufórico

Antes de que la rubia alcansaze al pelinegro, este cayó al suelo repentinamente quedando inconsiente y con una grave herida en la cabeza.

-Sasuke-kun!!- gritaron todos

Instantes después se fueron al hospital a llevar al dobe al hospital, quién se encontraba gravemente enfermo, llevaban al rededor de dos horas esperando noticia alguna pero no pasaba nada, simplemente no salía del consultorio.

Dieron las ocho de la noche, entonces Sakura y sus hijas se hiban a ir a descansar por que llevaban mucho tiempo ahí y...había que cambiar un par de pañales.

Antes de que Sakura pudiese levantarse, salió el doctor, todo se quedó en silencio era un ambiente desolador, hasta que Naruto se atrevió a hablar.

-...¿Cómo está?-Preguntó Naruto algo temeroso

-...-

El doctor guardo silencio por algunos segundos, lo que hizo a todos pensar lo peor, todos bajaron la cabeza.

-Lo lamento, hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero se fué...- dijo el doctor

-...termino...se fué- dijo Naruto con un tono de voz casi inaudible-..Eso...noo puede ser cierto no!-

Sakura estaba a punto de derramar lagrimas sobre su hermosa cara, pero se contuvo al sentir que Naruto le tocaba el hombro.

-Tranquila, no llores, de eso me encargo yo, total que en mi vida a habido más lagrimas que sonrisas, que más da unas cuantas más- dijo Naruto y luego comenzo a llorar desabridamente.

-Sasuke-kun ¿por que te me fuiste- grito ino y luego se hecho a llorar

Después de todo eso, pasadas 3 horas, enterraron a Sasuke en el cementerio de la ciudad todos estaban de luto al menos en esos días, así pasaron los días, los meses y años...todo había vuelto "casi" a la normalidad, si se preguntan el tiempo que había pasado, pues eran exactamente 3 años, de hecho este día se conmemoraba la muerte de Sasuke.

- Mamá!- gritó Hikari mientras corría y luego abrazaba a Sakura

-¿que pasa?- dijo su mami con una bella sonrisa en el rostro

-Kasumi me dijo que soy fea-

-No le hagas caso, tu sabes que no es cierto-

-bueno- dijo la niña mientras se hiba a jugar

De pronto se apareció cierto pelirrojo y se sentó junto a su esposa (por que se habian casado ya)

-Te amo-

.yo también-

Ambos se miraron con ternura, estaban por besarse, pero se detuvieron al escuchar un par de risitas, además de un par de deitos señalandolos.

-jijiji se hiba a besar wacala- dijo kasumi

- Ya niñas, bueno todo esto ¿a que venían?- preguntó su mamá

- Que si podemos ir con nuestra amiga a jugar-

-¿que amiga?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-Puess, la hija de tu amigo Neji y tenten-

-Ah, bueno pero vamos con ustedes- contestó Sakura

Depués, su mamá vistió a las niñas, con un vestido azul una diadema de color añil unos pequeños zapatitos y calcetas con moñitos.

Luego, los cuatro se dirigieron a la casa de Neji y Tenten donde se encontraban shino, Naruto y Hinata.

-Hola, buenos días- dijo tenten mientras les abría la puerta a sus invitados, a los cuales se less sumaban Kankuro y Temari.

-Tío!!! tía!!!

**-**Hola niños!- dijeron Temari y Kankuro

-Tía ¿juegas conmigo a la hora de té?-

-Hem, la verdad no-

-Fea!-

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Temari poniendose furiosa

-Calma Temari solo es un niña- Dijo kankuro

-Dije que eres Fea! Fea! Fea!-

-Niña!! me las vas a pagar!!-

Temari comienza a perseguir a su pequeña sobrinita por todo el lugar , cuando Temari estaba a punto de alcanzarla pero como la niña era muy lista, se oculto detrás de su padre quién al ver como su hermana perseguía a su hija le lanzó una mirada cortante.

-Lo, siento mucho hermanito, jamás volvere a hacerle algo a tu hija, ¿me perdonas?- Dijo Temari nerviosmente recordando los tiempos en los que Gaara era una máquina fría traga sangre

Gaara se limitó a tan solo observarla, y luego quito la mirada de su hermana, así como en un gesto de aprobación, por que el no planeaba decirle nada.

-Hem, ¿No se les antoja un helado?Neji invita- dice tenten- ¿verdad?-le da un codazo a si esposo

-Si, como sea yo invito- dijo Neji sin prestar atención a que eran demasiados invitados

-Nosotros si vamos!.- gritan todos los niños en unisono

Así todos se dirigieron al parque que estaba frente a la academia ninja y los niños se le lanzaron al heladero, y terminaron con los helados al final Neji termino con los bolsillo bastante vacíos.

-Gaara- Sakura se acerca a el pelirrojo para hablarle

-Si, dime-

-Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?- dice Sakura acercandose más

-...supongo-

-¿No son lindos los niños?- Ambos voltean a ver a todos los niños que estaban peleandose por el último helado y jalandose los cabellos.

-No mucho- Dice Gaara asombrado con la actitud de sus hijas quienes mordían a un niño que tenía la última paleta de hielo

-Sabes algo-

-¿Qué cosa?- dice Gaara, si tuviera cejas la alzaría pero como no tiene xD

-Vamos a tener otro- Sonríe

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que su marido estaba tendido en el suelo, todo pálido y sin conocimiento.

-Gaara, hay no es para tanto...hey...despierta!...baka!...no me asustes!...Gaara!!...oye ¿no te costo nada crearlo o sí?

-No, pero-

-Jaja broma como crees no pasa nada-

-HEY!! no juegues con cosas así!-

-Está bien, no te enojes conmigo- dice Sakura sonriendo

-jamás- dice él en un tono casi insonoro

Ambos se acercan y se dan un dulce beso mientras la noche se levantaba detrás suyo...Fin o no, espera..

-Mamá!!! quiero ir al baño!!!-

-Ugh...la razón por la cuál nadie quiere ser madre- dice Sakura separandosé de Gaara

-No importa, ella puede esperar un poco más, y si no tu lavas- dice Gaara

-QUÉ? no señor tu...- Es interrumpida por alguien que la besa

-Te amo- le dice Sakura cortando un rato el beso

-Yo también- dice Gaara volviéndola a besar

**Tarán!!**

**Acá termina mi ridícula historia xD no no me maten por dejarlo asi es que...**

**Kasumi: yo todavía tengo ganas de ir al baño...¿Me llevas?**

**Bueno, como hiba diciendo me voy si jeje, sus reviews serán respondidos vía MP y por favor no me maten que no sabía en que podía terminaarrr!!!**

**Kasumi: llevame al baño!!!**

**Me voy antes de que me toque el trabajo sucio **

**xau!**


End file.
